


A Tendency to Start Fires

by JennaLee



Series: Boss Kink [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: They had promised to take it slow. As it turned out they’d both been lying. Maybe they were tired of waiting.A prequel to the Boss Kink series. After falling in love with Brian, Dan begins to explore his submissive side.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/gifts), [locusrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusrose/gifts).



> This work is a commissioned piece. You can contact me on tumblr at j-lyn or let me know in a comment on any of my works if you would like to discuss commissioning me!

Way back before the current chapter in his life, the constant flirting and the innuendo had just been a big joke. 

Dan could remember laughing at Brian’s filthy mouth and vulgar suggestions - he could remember groaning and covering his ears when one of the guys started reading Brian’s mock fan fiction out loud. It was all just a joke. He’d always been _close_ with Brian, maybe closer than Dan had ever thought he could be with another man - somehow, even before the rest of it happened, Dan had felt something for Brian that he didn’t feel for Joe or Adam or any of his close friends, even though he trusted the Triforce with his life and loved them like family. Somehow Brian just found a way into Dan’s heart, right from the beginning. When they met it was like finding something Dan didn’t know he’d been searching for.

Dan soon came to know that he loved Brian, but it had taken that fateful phone call and the news of Brian’s decision to move to England - to leave Dan and their budding band and everything Dan had hoped and strived for - to realize just how much he cared. Dan’s heart had been broken before and he recognized the crushing pain, the cold betrayal, the way his throat closed up. And Brian, hearing Dan’s awful silence, only made it worse.

“If you want me to stay - ” Brian began, and the way he said it - the feeling in his normally straightforward voice - was too much. Dan couldn’t take it. He _did_ want Brian to stay, and that wasn’t fair. Just how much Dan wanted it scared him. He had to end the call before he did something as selfish and small-minded as to hold Brian back from the career he’d worked so hard for.

He visited Dan once. Dan moved to California and tried to let go of the feelings he never fully understood, and Brian showed up at his shitty rented apartment with an old suitcase and new greys in his hair. And calm, steady Brian looked at him and said “Dan” - just his name - nothing else - but the way his voice shook had crumbled some wall inside of him. Dan had grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. His courage failed when Brian started to respond, stirring up something new and dangerous in the back of Dan’s mind, and he’d pushed Brian away and tried to act like it never happened.

Neither of them mentioned the kiss for six long years.

Brian went back to England, but the next year he came home. In the end he came to California again, and this time Dan was okay about it. Brian didn’t look at him like he did that day he’d shown up for his surprise visit, and he was back to his old self. He flirted and made blowjob jokes and obscene gestures and Dan laughed. And maybe he thought about the kiss sometimes, late at night, and maybe he wondered what would have happened if he’d been braver, but in the end Dan decided that what they had was enough. Friendship - and the fulfillment of dreams - and Brian left his career to come home to him, and that was enough.

Until one day, it wasn’t enough anymore.

Dan would always remember it. It was his thirty-seventh birthday. They had just released Under the Covers, and Dan was feeling high from the success of it. His life couldn’t be better. Game Grumps had hit three million subscribers and Ninja Sex Party was speeding inexorably upward - one million suddenly didn’t seem like a distant goal, but an inevitability - and Dan was happier than he’d ever been in his life. Brian had missed most of Dan’s birthday party, and he hadn’t been in the office that day, but he came to Dan’s brand new house that night. 

One thing led to another, and they were high on life and each other’s company, and something prompted Dan to say, “Brian, I could fuckin’ kiss you right now, I swear to God.”

And Brian had tilted his head and said, “Wouldn’t be the first time, would it?”

And there it was, out in the open, for the first time in so many years. Dan had gaped at him - how could he just bring that up so fucking casually? - like it hadn’t haunted the back of Dan’s mind late at night for so long? He opened his mouth to say something angry or accusing - and instead Brian slid a hand into his hair, tilted his head to the side, and kissed him.

Dan didn’t pull away this time, not even when Brian’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

They talked through the night. Dan was confused - Brian had another life, a family - he didn’t know where he fit in. He didn’t know what to do with all of his feelings. He didn’t know if he this meant he was bi, if he’d been lying to himself all his life, or if it was just Brian who made him feel like this. 

By the end of the night he was convinced that this could work. He hadn’t known Rachel was so open-minded. He hadn’t known that Brian loved him as much as he loved her. He hadn’t known his life could get even better than it had been. Dan was stupidly, deliriously happy. 

They had promised to take it slow. As it turned out they’d both been lying. Maybe they were tired of waiting. 

Soon Dan had Brian in his bed, their hands exploring, Brian kissing his neck and finding all the spots that drove him crazy - Brian’s hand cupping him through his underwear - Brian on top of him, grinding slowly, the two of them dry humping their way to climax. And then, one day -

“Enjoying the view?” Brian asked idly, like he wasn’t fully naked in Dan’s bed, his hand lazily stroking his erect cock as he watched Dan.

“Shut up,” Dan sniped. “I’m working up to it.”

“You’ve been ‘working up to it’ for a good ten minutes now.”

Brian was on his back, propped up comfortably on Dan’s favourite pillow. Dan was on his side, two feet away, frowning. They were both naked. Dan’s neck and collarbone felt raw from Brian’s scratchy beard and his hair was a wild mess, but Brian somehow looked far more calm. And that irritated the hell out of Dan, because Brian _always_ irritated the hell out of Dan. 

“Listen,” Dan told him crossly, well aware that he did not exactly look intimidating, “just because _you_ can suck a dick like it’s nothing doesn’t mean I can just jump right into this. This is a big deal for me, okay?”

Brian just hummed and stretched, looking languid and oddly elegant against Dan’s white sheets. Dan frowned at him, mildly furious that Brian could look so normal. To Dan, this was a monumental and life-changing event. This was six years of tension, a lifetime of slow progression from being terrified of being gay to this - to being in bed with a man, ready to try what he’d never in a million years thought he’d ever want to do.

And so he huffed, and he frowned, and he let himself stew about how utterly annoying Brian could be, because if anyone could bring out Dan’s bratty side, it was Brian.

“Dan?”

Dan narrowed his eyes. “What.”

“You look cute when you’re mad.”

That really was the last straw. “Do you want me to suck your dick or not?”

Brian’s gaze went pointedly to his own cock, still hopefully erect. Dan looked at it too. Jesus, it made his stomach jump every time, the same knee-jerk urge of _want_ he was used to when looking at a naked girl. The strength of his arousal frightened him. Why did everything about gay sex have to be terrifying? Why did Brian have to be so big? It would be easier if he wasn’t. And why did Brian have to go first anyway, showing Dan how easy it was for _him_? Why was everything easy for Brian?

“You know,” Brian said conversationally, “it was kind of hot at first, having you stare at it, but now it’s just getting creepy.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Dan burst. “You could at least try to be helpful here, okay.”

“What would you like me to do, Danny?”

“I don’t know! Maybe, fuck, you could…I don’t know…talk me through it?” Dan’s face flamed hot. “Maybe, um, tell me how much you want it, or…fuck, dude, I don’t even know.”

“I didn’t know I had to tell you how much I’d love your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock.”

“Brian,” Dan spluttered. He was pretty sure he’d never get used to Brian’s easy way of looking him in the eye and delivering lines that would sound cheesy even in the cheesiest porno.

“What?” Brian tilted his head. “Not enough? Would you rather hear about how many times I’ve jerked off thinking of you on your knees for me, moaning my name with your mouth stuffed full?”

“ _Brian!_ ”

Brian smirked. He was enjoying this way too much. “Am I helping?”

“Um.” Dan was aroused, definitely, but Brian’s dick still looked terribly intimidating. Dan had a lot of stupid roadblocks in his mind about gay sex, and this was one of them. Kissing a guy was one thing. Jacking him off wasn’t terribly different from doing it to himself. But this - there was no going back from this. 

Brian softened. “Are you sure you want to do this, Danny? You know I won’t be upset if you say no. You can always say no.”

Dan nodded, confusedly. Of course he wanted this, and of course he knew Brian would respect him if he backed out. Dan wanted this, he did. He loved making Brian happy. Just - in his head, in his most explicit of fantasies, the scene had been…different.

“Can you…” It seemed ridiculous. Dan could barely get the words out. “Can you, um. Tell me what to do? Like step-by-step?”

“Well,” Brian drawled, “the first step would probably be to not be all the way on the other side of the bed. Sit up and come here.”

Dan’s breath quickened. Brian was being sarcastic, but it worked. “Yeah, okay. Yeah.” And he sat up and scooted down the bed. Brian spread his thighs and Dan awkwardly settled himself between them. He planted his hands next to Brian’s hips and tried to find a comfortable position. He tried laying down with his upper body propped up by his hands, but his legs stuck out halfway off the bed. 

“It would be more comfortable if you were on your knees,” Brian said helpfully.

Dan tried it. When he bent forward to rest his head on Brian’s hip, he immediately blushed furiously to find himself with his ass in the air. 

“That’s a pretty sight,” Brian said silkily, and Dan realized with a little jolt that Brian could see him from behind in the mirror on the door. 

“Jesus,” Dan huffed, half laughing. He went to straighten up again, and Brian’s hand curled in his hair and tugged him back down. 

All the breath left Dan’s lungs and he gasped, going limp.

Brian smirked. “Oh,” he said, in a tone of mild surprise and delight. “It’s like that, is it? I should have known.”

“Known what?” Dan’s head was spinning. 

Brian just laughed, and then there were two hands in Dan’s hair, and Brian was pulling hard enough to make Dan yelp. He had no choice but to go where Brian was tugging him. He found himself hovering just over Brian’s erect cock, and the fear was eclipsed by something else, pulsing and powerful. Dan swallowed hard.

“Well?” Brian switched his grip, grabbed all of Dan’s curls in one fist and taking his cock in the other. He held his dick to Dan’s mouth and pushed his head down until the slick head rubbed across Dan’s lips. And really, Dan should be indignant, at least a little bit. His past partners had always said they hated it when guys pushed their heads down. Dan had always been careful not to do it. This was incredibly presumptuous for Brian. Rude, even. Except - Dan was on _fire_ inside, and his cock was suddenly hard again, heavy between his legs.

“Are you going to open up for me, Danny?” Brian asked, sweet, almost condescending. 

Dan’s cock throbbed and he actually whimpered, a sound he’d be entirely embarrassed about if he wasn’t so turned on. He wet his lips, tasted Brian’s musk, and groaned.

“You like the way it tastes, hm?” Brian’s thumb stroked Dan’s cheek, and for once Dan didn’t have a biting response. He just said, thick and choked, “ _Yes_ ”, and that actually cut through Brian’s attitude. He said, “Fuck, Danny” in an almost reverent tone, and it was that more than anything else that made Dan open his mouth and take in the head of Brian’s cock.

It wasn’t bad, and it wasn’t scary. Dan had thought it would probably taste weird, or be too big in his mouth. Instead it just tasted like sex, salt and musk and a little bit of sweet, and it felt velvety and pleasant between his lips and on his tongue. 

“That’s good,” Brian murmured as Dan tentatively took more in, “just use your tongue - yes, like that, there you go. See, it’s not hard.”

It wasn’t, and probably Dan should have been be more annoyed at Brian’s attitude. But to his mingled surprise and display, it was turning him on like fucking crazy. Brian’s hands were just resting in his hair, but Dan imagined them pushing him down further on Brian’s dick, giving him no choice but to take it. Brian’s cock slid deep into his mouth, almost touching the back of his throat. Brian moaned sharply and pride surged up in Dan’s chest. It was just past the point of comfort but Dan made himself stay there, sucking as much as he could with his tongue weighed down and his lips stretched so wide. He couldn’t hold on for long - it was nudging at his gag reflex - but when he did finally pull off, gasping a little, he looked up and saw Brian staring at him with a sort of light in his eyes that was terrifying and arousing all at once.

They stared at each other, a thousand things unsaid, but Brian knew. Brian always knew. He raised an eyebrow, took himself in hand again, and Dan didn’t have to be told what to do. He opened his mouth, and Brian pushed his head down and filled up his mouth again. 

“What a good boy you’re being,” Brian murmured, and Dan squeezed his eyes shut and tried to choke back his moan of satisfaction. “Such a good cocksucker. I always knew you would be.” The hand in his hair turned gentle for a moment, stroking his head. “That mouth of yours was made for this.”

The praise made Dan’s belly squirm and his dick twitch again. He reached between his legs and grabbed himself, stroking desperately as he moved his mouth up and down Brian’s cock. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but he kept a rhythm, and maybe he was a little bit sloppy - there was saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, the wet sounds of him sucking were loud and embarrassing - but Brian liked it, and that was all that mattered. 

“That’s right, get yourself off,” Brian murmured. “Gonna make yourself come with your lips wrapped around my cock?”

Dan gave a full-body shudder and said something, he didn’t even know what. Of course it came out garbled with his mouth full, and it would have been embarrassing except he could feel nothing but an all-encompassing sense of pleasure. He was losing himself a little bit, enough that Brian had to help him, but that was nice too, not having to pay attention - just doing what Brian wanted, following the push and pull of his hand, as he jerked himself hard and fast until his toes were curling and he was making embarrassing slurping sounds as he tried to keep his lips tight around Brian. But he didn’t care anymore. Dan let go of all his dignity and just chased his climax, let himself succumb to the dizzy high of sex like he’d never experienced it before. He was helpless, completely helpless, but that was okay, because Brian had him - Brian would keep him safe, keep him feeling good.

“Come on,” Brian encouraged, his voice strained. “Let me see you come for me.”

Maybe it wasn’t a command but something in Dan’s mind just went _okay_ and suddenly he was spinning wildly over the edge, blood pounding in his ears as he came messily into his fist. He didn’t feel himself gag, didn’t feel the pain as he strained blindly forward even as Brian tried to pull him back, didn’t hear anything except Brian saying, in amazement, “Fucking hell, Dan, look at you,” and his orgasm stretched out longer than he would have thought possible. 

As he came down from his high, an absurd sense of pride filled him. He’d impressed Brian. Dan would have smiled, if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. 

Post-orgasm, Dan started to become aware that his scalp kind of hurt and his lips were kind of numb. Somehow, he didn’t mind. He kept going to hear Brian moan again, hoping to hear more praise.

It didn’t take long before Brian pulled him back, not all the way off, but just enough so that when he said “Look at me, Danny”, Dan could do it without straining his eyes. There was a faint tinge of desperation behind Brian’s calm façade as he said, “I’m going to come in your mouth. How would you like that, hm?”

Dan’s eyes widened - he’d kind of forgotten about that part - and Brian laughed at him, the fucker. He said, “If you’re too scared - ” and didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before Dan’s temper flared. He wasn’t _scared_ , he’d show Brian, he was _awesome_ in bed. This was his first time sucking a dick and already he’d gotten Brian to the edge, and he was going to wipe that smirk right off of Brian’s face. Dan picked up his pace, lips moving up and down Brian’s shaft, until Brian’s hand tightened in his hair and his cock flexed in Dan’s mouth. 

Dan jerked back, startled, and the back of his mouth filled with warm viscous liquid. It didn’t taste as bad as Dan might have thought. It was slightly bitter, less salty than he’d imagined, and it slid down his throat and burned a little going down, like a shot. Dan pulled off when it was over and coughed once, eyes watering. 

“Are you okay?” Brian’s voice was warm again. “Do you want me to get you a glass of water?”

“I’m.” Dan had to stop and swallow the excess saliva in his mouth. “Maybe, yeah, that would be good.”

“I’ll be right back,” Brian promised. True to his word, he was back in less than a minute with ice water. Dan downed half of it in one go.

Brian laid down next to him. Once Dan had set the water down on the nightstand he was tugged into Brian’s arms.

“So,” Brian said after a few moments of silence. “Maybe we should discuss what just happened.”

Dan rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Brian sounded like a goddamn teacher sometimes. “What, you mean how I just gave you the best beej of your life?”

“No,” Brian said calmly, “although you most certainly did. I was talking about how you are apparently very into a certain, hm, dynamic during sex.”

Dan’s breath caught. Now that it was over he felt confused again. He had never felt anything like that strange state before. “I…I don’t know what you mean.”

“I enjoyed it too,” Brian said, ignoring Dan’s deflection. “I would very much like to explore it further.”

“Can we - ” Dan squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his face into Brian’s neck. “Can we talk about it later? Right now I just - want to be here with you.”

“That’s fine, Danny,” Brian said softly. There was a brief silence, and then Brian said, “I love you.”

He didn’t say it often. When he did, it was full of meaning. Dan’s heart stuttered every time. 

“I love you too, Brian.” 

**

It was a full month before the conversation happened. That was nobody’s fault. They were both busy men with busy jobs, and Brian had a family to boot. They snuck kisses at the Grump space when nobody was looking, and went out to lunch together often, but they didn’t really get a full day together until Dan showed up at Brian’s place one day with the intent to show him some lyrics he’d written over the weekend.

Only one car was in the driveway and Dan didn’t have the park on the street. He was greeted at the door, not by Audrey’s excited screech, but by Brian, who said casually, “Hey Danny” like he’d been expecting him.

“You’re home alone,” Dan said. 

“Not anymore. Do you want coffee?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Dan sat at Brian’s kitchen table. Brian was in pajama pants and a white T-shirt, looking tired and in need of a shave, but Dan thought that he looked unusually handsome. With Brian distracted, he was free to stare.

Brian got the coffee brewed and mixed up one sugar into Dan’s cup, just like Dan wanted. He added cream to his own and sat down across from Dan, tilting his chair out of the dazzling beam of sunlight that was shining through the curtains.

Dan was squirming a little, bursting to ask questions, but he was kind of hoping that Brian would be the one to bring it up. But Brian just idly sipped his coffee and said, “Nice day, isn’t it? We should take Coco for a walk.”

“Um, maybe. Yeah.”

Brian tilted his head. “Did you have another idea, Danny?”

“I…I wanted to show you some lyrics,” Dan said, foolishly. When Brian stared at him, he felt his cheeks tingling. “I thought your family would be home.”

“Ah.” Brian took another sip. “But they’re not, and it’s just you and I.”

“Yeah. When are they coming back?”

“Not until much later tonight.” A short silence. Dan’s mind was going to some very sinful places with the new knowledge that he had Brian to himself, maybe for hours, if Brian wanted. Brian said, “We haven’t been alone together in a while, have we?”

Dan bit the inside of his cheek. “No, I guess not.”

“So where are these lyrics? Let’s have a look.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Brian!” Dan finally snapped. “We need to talk!”

Brian was having a hard time keeping a straight face. His lips twitched. “Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“I mean about the - ” Dan flailed. “You know!”

“I’m going to need a hint,” Brian said, eyes flashing with mirth. 

Dan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. “Fine, okay, let’s just _not_ talk about it, even though you said we would.”

“You’re being kind of a brat today, aren’t you?”

Dan nearly knocked over his coffee cup. He didn’t even fucking have a response to that. To his embarrassment he felt the tips of his ears going hot and he knew they were turning red. And he knew damn well that Brian would notice. 

But Brian didn’t tease him. He just said, more gently, “Yes, I would like to talk to you about what we did together. I’ve been thinking about it too, Danny.”

Dan gripped his thighs and managed to stay calm. “What we did,” he began haltingly. “I’ve never…never really felt like that before.”

“How did you feel?” Brian inquired, steepling his fingers and studying Dan intently like he was a particularly intriguing math problem.

“When you pulled my hair,” Dan said, because that seemed a safe thing to start with. “I liked it. A lot.”

“As much as you liked sucking my dick?”

“Brian!”

“Okay,” Brian let himself grin. “Well, of course I noticed that you seemed very into letting me control you.”

Dan decided that he liked that word, but it wouldn’t do to admit it. At least not yet. “Is that something you’ve done before?”

Brian was able to keep his eyes steady. “Not exactly. But I have always been very intrigued at the idea.”

“At the idea of - ”

“Consensual, safe, sexual play where you’re in a submissive role.”

How the hell did Brian just say things like that? “Like - me, specifically?” Dan asked timidly.

Brian nodded. “I have a very different relationship with Rachel. Equally wonderful, but different.” He observed Dan with his clear blue eyes. “I very much enjoyed the way you were so eager to obey.”

Dan choked on a mouthful of coffee. God, he couldn’t even fucking deny it, could he? He flushed, remembering the sense of helplessness, the way Brian guided his head, the sweet surrender of giving in and letting go.

“Yeah,” Dan said, because he could be upfront, too. “Yeah, I - I guess I did too.”

“Do you want to try exploring this dynamic with me?”

Dan took a deep breath. “I think so. Yeah.” If Brian could make him feel like that again, he was up for it. “I liked it when you told me I was being good for you.”

A casual observer wouldn’t have noticed the way Brian inhaled maybe a little more sharply than usual, but Dan did. It spurred him on, gave him the courage to add, “And I liked it when you were talking down to me - like you were being mean, except I knew you weren’t.”

“I could tell. It was such fun to watch you struggle to stop yourself from being mad about it because you knew you couldn’t deny it. You knew it was obvious how much you were enjoying yourself.” Brian smiled and his eyes gleamed. “Or maybe you just couldn’t help wondering what I might do to you if you disobeyed.”

Dan set his mug down before he sloshed coffee everywhere. His head was buzzing and it wasn’t from the caffeine. He felt like a live wire, flooded with energy with nothing to channel it into.

“What _would_ you do?” he almost whispered.

Brian hummed. “First of all,” he said, switching back to a more normal voice. “I would never, ever hurt you or do anything you didn’t want me to do.”

“Jesus, I know.” Dan didn’t need to be told that. As if he ever doubted Brian’s love for him. He knew Brian inside and out. Brian would die before he forced himself on Dan, or anyone for that matter.

“We should have had a safe word established before we started any of that. From now on, we will.”

That sounded good. Reassuring. Dan moved his head up and down, nodding robotically. “Like, red for stop, green for keep going?”

“Simple, but that works. Of course,” Brian added, “this is assuming that you might want to say _no_ , but have me keep going.”

Dan couldn’t even respond to that. The thought was both terrifying and exhilarating. “Maybe,” he managed.

“So if you want me to stop everything, you say red.”

“What if I want you to just - stop and give me a second to think about it?” Then Dan answered his own question. “Yellow?”

Brian nodded. “The traffic light system. We’ll use that in the future. If you change your mind and want to use other safe words, let me know as soon as you decide.”

“I will.”

“Secondly,” Brian leaned forward, “to answer your question, I think I’d bend you over my knee and show you what happens to brats who need an attitude adjustment.”

“I…” Dan’s jaw actually fell open. He had to consciously close his mouth to avoid gaping like an idiot. Never in a million years would he have thought that sounded fucking _exciting_. When did he become a masochist? He was a wimp about pain, always had been. But now he couldn’t stop thinking about it - about being _spanked_ , jesus. 

Brian took in his reaction with a nod and a smile. “Good. I think we’re on the same page with what we want from each other.”

The question came out before Dan had a chance to really analyze his own mind. “If you’re - dominant - does this mean that you want to fuck me?”

That threw Brian off guard. He blinked twice. “Well,” he said slowly. “Do you want me to?”

Dan crossed his arms. “Don’t turn this on me. I asked _you_ a question.”

“Fair enough,” Brian shrugged. “While it is always your choice, and I don’t want to do something that you find unpleasant - and I cannot stress enough that the dom/sub dynamic is _not_ inherently tied to the strict binary of tops and bottoms, and that such hard and fast categories do not exist outside of porn - ”

“Oh, my fucking God!” Dan threw up his hands. “Just say it!”

“Yes, I do want to fuck you.” Brian stared him down. “Is that what you want to hear? I’ve wanted to fuck you for years. The thought of you letting me be the first person to have you in that way arouses me more than you could ever possibly imagine.”

Brian’s words punched him right in the stomach and Dan had to remember how to breathe.

Brian said, “Now that I’ve answered that as thoroughly as I dare, I will ask you again - do you want me to fuck you, Danny?”

“I don’t know.” All of Dan’s fears and insecurities seemed to come at him all at once. Sucking dick was one thing, and yeah, that was a big deal, but this was the ultimate barrier - the truly terrifying thing Dan had always associated with gay sex. He’d never, ever had something in his ass, not even a finger, not even after listening to Arin’s enthusiastic stories. Everyone knew it hurt. Dan couldn’t see the appeal. For all his talk, he’d never even wanted to do it to his past girlfriends either. It was okay to look at in porn, but in porn the girls all had like medically stretched assholes, or something. In real life, it would hurt. It had to. Especially fucking Brian with his huge fucking dick.

He tried to articulate his jumbled thoughts to Brian. “I don’t think it would feel very good,” is what he ended up saying, like an idiot.

“No?” Brian tilted his head. “Have you had anything in your ass before?”

“You know I haven’t.”

“Not even your own finger?”

Dan shook his head. “I mean, I’ve touched it? On the outside, I mean. And other people have touched it. Just like, um, with their fingertips. It doesn’t feel amazing.”

“It doesn’t? Are you sure about that, Danny?”

“Yeah. It just feels, like…well, clinical, or something.”

“Has anyone ever used their mouth on you?”

“What - no! Of course not!” Dan tried very hard not to blush.

Brian drummed his fingers on the table. “Would you let me do it?”

“What?” Dan squeaked. 

“I don’t want to make you feel as though I require anal sex in a relationship, because I definitely don’t,” Brian said, frowning a little as if the thought was ridiculous. “And this is not about me trying to coax you into it. I don’t want you to feel obligated to let me do something just because you think it will please me. But I have to say, I don’t like the idea of you possibly missing out on so much just because you don’t even know how sensitive you are back there. So. Would you let me show you?”

Dan mouth was dry. “Maybe?”

“I’m going to need a more definite answer than that, Dan.”

“Well - jesus, I’ll give you one when you’re actually ready to do it!”

Brian spread his hands. “There’s a bed upstairs. We’re not otherwise occupied.”

“You mean you want to do it right now?” Dan’s voice went all high pitched. “But - I - I haven’t showered or - or done anything to - ”

“If that bothers you, there is also a shower upstairs,” Brian pointed out. “I wouldn’t mind joining you, actually.”

Dan set his jaw and reminded himself that he was in too far to turn back now. He wasn’t going to be a coward about this. “Okay. Yeah. I’ll, yeah. I’ll let you - show me.”

Brian smiled. “Good.”

**

Dan, his skin still pink from the shower and his hair wet, was kissing Brian, which was nice. They were both stark naked, which was also nice. More than nice. It was a lot of things besides nice, but Dan’s brain was just a little bit broken just then, because Brian was on top of him. And Brian’s hands were on him, touching him everywhere as Dan moaned, pinned down by his weight.

He’d almost forgotten why he’d come here in the first place. His laptop with all the experimental lyrics was still out in the car. Dan ran his hands down Brian’s back and let his thoughts wax poetic about how amazing it was to get to do this with one of his best friends - that they could be coworkers, bandmates, and lovers all at once.

And then Brian’s hand curled around his dick and Dan’s eyes shot open.

“Oh, Brian, fuck,” he gasped. “Oh, please.” He rocked up into Brian’s fist eagerly, biting his lip as Brian’s thumb slid across the tip, through the slickness there. But Brian had a clear goal in mind and he wasn’t about to waste time jerking him off.

“Turn over,” Brian said, calm and clear, pushing at Dan’s hip. The gentle command broke through Dan’s thoughts and he obeyed without thinking. With his face in the pillow, Dan couldn’t see Brian at all to know what he was doing. When he turned his head, all he saw in his peripherals was a cloud of his own hair. Dan shivered with anticipation and stretched his arms out over his head to grab the headboard, anchoring himself in place. 

“What a good boy.” Brian’s fingers trailed down his back and over his ass. “Are you going to keep your hands up there for me?”

Dan’s breath caught. “Do you want me to?”

“Well,” Brian mused. “I could tie them up for you instead, if you don’t think you can manage to hold still.”

Dan’s mouth went dry at that. “I…I can hold still. I can be good.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Now lift up.”

“Up?” Dan said, confused, and then he felt Brian tap him on the hip. Awkwardly, he arched his hips up off the bed, and Brian shoved a pillow underneath. That made sense. “Oh,” he breathed. He could feel Brian’s eyes burning into him. Dan felt more than a little ridiculous in this position - he wasn’t used to fucking _presenting_ himself, okay. He wiggled his hips, trying to readjust himself and totally not trying to grind his dick into the pillow. When he heard Brian let out a laugh he stopped and tensed.

Brian spoke before Dan could. He’d already analyzed Dan’s reaction and found the right thing to say. “I wasn’t laughing at you,” he reassured Dan, stroking his hands down Dan‘s back. “I was just thinking that you’d never believe me if I told you how fucking hot you look right now.”

Dan’s face went warm. He didn’t feel very hot, but he did believe Brian. He could tell by the sound of Brian’s voice, the way it was all rough around the edges, that Brian was trying very hard to hold himself back. He was fighting to take it slow - slow for Brian, anyway. Normally, Brian’s preferred method of introducing something new to their lovemaking was stating very matter-of-factly what he intended to do, before doing it as soon as Dan had time to say yes. Brian was rubbing his back and it was helping Dan relax.

“Mmm,” Dan hummed dreamily as Brian worked his tense shoulders. “Feels nice.” It felt even better when Brian leaned down and kissed him, right between his shoulder blades. Brian’s mouth was soft and his beard was coarse and the contrasting sensations kept pulling little noises out of Dan’s throat. His pleasure only grew as Brian made his way slowly down Dan’s spine. Dan’s hands rhythmically squeezed and released the headboard slats.

“Still good, Danny?” Brian asked, and Dan felt his words on the small of his back. 

“Mmhmm.” Dan felt like a puddle, spread out on the bed. But then the warmth of Brian’s breath was gone, and Dan opened his eyes just in time to feel Brian grab his ass with both hands and squeeze. 

“ _Brian!_ Dan nearly squeaked as Brian just - spread his cheeks apart with his big hands.

“What?” Brian asked, nonchalant, like he wasn’t staring at Dan’s asshole. “Did you forget why we’re here?”

“No, I just - fuck, give me some warning, maybe!”

“Okay,” Brian deadpanned. “Here’s your warning. I’m going to put my tongue on you now.”

“Oh my God!” Dan’s knuckles turned white as he grabbed the headboard for dear life. Brian’s fucking _tongue_ ran from just behind his balls to the top of his crack, and it felt like nothing Dan had ever experienced before. Dan’s hips twisted and his upper body arced off the bed.

“I told you to stay still,” Brian said with a harsh squeeze to Dan’s thigh.

Dan gasped. “Okay,” he said in a high, thin voice, and tried not to squirm when Brian licked him again.

“We’re going to have to work on a better response than _okay_ if you like taking orders,” Brian observed. 

Dan shivered. “Like what?”

“We’ll figure that out later. For now, just relax and let me make you feel good.”

“Okay,” Dan blurted, and then, “Holy shit!”

Brian hummed, and his mouth fucking _vibrated_ , sending shockwaves through Dan’s body. His tongue lapped over Dan’s hole, settling into a rhythm, and just as Dan had gotten used to that, he switched to tracing light circles around the rim. Dan couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling if he tried. It was maddeningly light - definitely not as intense as getting his cock sucked - but it drove out all other sensation, totally taking over his mind. Dan could even feel the touch resonating through his cock, which was leaking like crazy onto the pillow beneath him. The faint sense of being violated - of having such an intimate place exposed and touched like this - was thrilling in a new and wonderful way. 

It was amazing - it was frustrating - Dan was so fucking hard, and he couldn’t get any friction on his dick. He could cast away whatever dignity he had left and hump the pillow - except Brian had told him to keep still. Brian had _ordered_ him to keep still. He wanted to be a good boy for Brian.

“Please?” Dan choked, not even knowing what he was begging for. “Brian…please…”

“Please what?” 

Somehow Dan could hear him smirking, but he didn’t even care. He just nudged his thighs open wider. “Please don’t stop,” he whispered. 

“Oh, I’m not going to stop,” Brian promised. He touched Dan’s hole with the slick pad of his thumb. “I think I’m going to eat you out until you come all over yourself.”

Dan’s toes curled and he buried his face in the pillow as Brian set out to do just that. His tongue had to be exhausted but he showed no signs of slowing down. If anything the pressure was building, the slippery tip prodding at Dan’s over stimulated hole until he started to wonder if Brian was trying to fuck him with his tongue. The idea caught and stuck and Dan found himself pushing his hips up toward Brian’s face.

Brian pushed him back down. “What did I tell you about holding still?”

Dan couldn’t even process Brian’s words. He just said, pleadingly, “Brian…” and arched up again. The movement pressed his dick harder into the pillow, and it would have almost hurt if it didn’t still give him a taste of the friction his body craved.

And then Brian’s hand came down on his ass, hard enough to jolt Dan right the fuck out of his cloud. “Ow, fuck!” he yelped, more in surprise than genuine pain. 

“Watch your mouth,” Brian said calmly, and slapped him on the other cheek. The second hit was harder but this time Dan didn’t cry out. The only noise he could make was a moan. God, it didn’t even hurt that much but the pain was spreading through him like something alive in his veins, driving him out of his fucking mind. This time when Brian spread him open, he leaned some of his weight into the touch and put his forearm across one of Dan’s thighs.

Dan was spiralling out of control. Brian’s beard was starting to feel too rough, scraping at his sensitive skin, and the muscles in his shoulders were sore from clutching at the headboard, and _fuck_ his dick and balls were being half-crushed - but then Brian’s mouth closed over Dan’s hole and sucked, tongue pushing hard enough to slip just barely inside of him, and that was it - that was enough. 

For the first time in his life, Dan came without being touched. A scream rose in his throat and he bit the pillow to hold it back. All of his muscles seemed to contract at once and his hips were moving all on their own, humping the pillow that was growing increasingly slimy and wet with his release. And still Brian didn’t stop eating his ass, working him through it with a calm patience that made Dan want to scream again. When Brian finally released him Dan went limp, totally wrung out, vaguely humiliated but past the point of caring. 

“Oh my God,” he groaned, gasping for breath. 

“You can let go of the headboard now,” Brian said in the calm voice Dan loved, and he did. The slats had imprinted red marks deep into his palms. He didn’t hear Brian’s next order, but that was okay, because Brian was strong enough to flip him onto his back manually. Then Brian was straddling him, and Dan groaned at the excess stimulation on his worn out body.

“What are you,” Dan started, but then it was obvious. Brian was jerking himself off, so fast his hand was almost a blur. When he came, he was almost silent, just a breathy grunt. It was hot on Dan’s skin but cooled quickly, turning tacky as it pooled in his navel.

“Ew, Brian,” Dan said when he was over the shock of it. “Did you just jizz on me?”

“I don’t know, Dan. Did you just jizz all over my pillow just from having my tongue in your ass?”

Dan glared, peeved that he didn’t have a better comeback and deeply annoyed that Brian was right again. Brian looked so fucking smug. He’d just rocked Dan’s world, and the bastard knew it. “Get me a tissue or something?”

After they were clean, Brian laid down beside Dan and linked their hands. Dan said, after about five minutes of staring at the ceiling working up his courage, “What did you mean by working on a better reply?”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“You know. When you said I should say something better when you tell me stuff.”

“Do you want to try that sentence again, Dan?”

Dan groaned. “When you give me orders,” he clarified, even though he was perfectly sure Brian understood him the first time. “I shouldn’t say ‘okay’, right?”

“Not if you want to be a good boy,” Brian said lightly. Dan squeezed Brian’s hand more tightly, and Brian laughed. “You’re so easy. I love it.”

“I’m not _easy,_ ” Dan grumbled. 

“Predictable, then.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Dan, I play this game with Audrey all the time. Trust me, you will lose.”

Dan tried to scowl, but he just ended up laughing. “Are we gonna talk about what I should have said back to you or not?”

“Sure,” Brian said amiably. “I’m open to suggestion, personally, but I’m a simple man. Saying ‘yes sir’ should be suitable.”

“I - ” Dan’s words stuck somewhere in his mouth. He was going to say something about how ridiculous that was, or how stupid he’d feel saying it - but he wouldn’t feel stupid at all, would he? It would just make him feel - subservient. Submissive. He swallowed and said, “That…that works for me.”

“You like it?”

“I don’t hate it,” Dan allowed.

Brian rolled onto his side to look at Dan. “I think I’ll like hearing it,” he said softly, stroking his hand down Dan’s face. “And I’ll enjoy seeing you blush when you realize that you like it too.”

**

That night Dan went home and jerked off in the shower thinking about Brian holding him down on the bed. 

Leaning against the shower wall, Dan kept one hand steady on his dick and reached around with the other to rub soapy fingertips over his hole, shuddering as he remembered Brian’s mouth on him. Brian, ordering him not to move, spanking him when he disobeyed, forcing Dan to lay there and just take what was done to him.

How had he gone so long in life not knowing this whole side of himself? 

_No,_ he’d once said to the ex whose fingers had dared reach behind his balls to touch him there curiously. _Never,_ he’d laughed when someone asked him if he’d be into pegging. _I don’t know_ , he’d told Brian confusedly the very first time it came up. _I just don’t think I’d ever be into it._

And now, here he was, dreaming about what it would be like to have Brian fuck him in the ass. _No_ and _never_ had turned to _maybe_ at the first stroke of Brian’s tongue, and now the _maybe_ was slowly leaning toward _god yes please_.

Dan’s moan was tinny in the odd acoustics of his bathroom. He shot his load onto the tiled wall and blasted it away with the showerhead. When he went to bed maybe an hour later, his dreams were filled with mingled images from the day, and he woke up once and had to awkwardly talk his boner down so he could pee and go back to bed. In the morning he woke determined, and as he sat down with his coffee he pulled out his laptop and set out to find out how exactly receiving anal sex worked.

Brian didn’t push him. They spent time together like always, going out to lunch and leaning close at the same desk in the Grump space. They snuck kisses where they could, out of sight for now from their coworkers and even Arin - that was a conversation to he had some other day, hopefully when Dan had his shit together. 

For now, it was nice to have a secret. 

Eventually Dan overheard Brian talking to Arin and Brent about their weekend plans. Brian said, “I’ll be alone until Tuesday. Rachel’s doing a show in Phoenix and Audrey wanted to go along.” Then his eyes found Dan, standing a ways off, and he smiled. “Maybe Dan and I can do some work together.”

Dan’s face heated up and he walked a little faster, heading to the kitchen. He knew Arin would never suspect anything else, but something was stirring in him at the idea of him finding out somehow. Arin was his best friend, but Arin was also his _boss_ , and thinking about his boss knowing what depraved things he was letting Brian do to him was - well - he didn’t know what it was, but it was making him feel a little bit dizzy.

Dan was walking back to his desk with his big bottle of San Pellegrino when he crossed paths with Arin again. Their eyes met and Dan suddenly noticed that Arin’s eyes were the very opposite of Brian’s - warm and deep instead of cold and piercing - but something about the expression in them when they looked at Dan was the same.

“See you Monday?” Arin said, smiling, and there was no way he knew what Dan would be doing this weekend, but the smile made Dan’s heart flutter anyway.

“Yeah,” Dan said. “The meeting’s at ten?”

Arin nodded. “I know it’s early, but I have that thing with Brent at noon. There’ll be coffee and breakfast at my place, if you want to come by there first.”

“I’ll text you. I might, um, sleep in.”

“Cool.” Arin hugged him, like he always did if he knew he wasn’t going to be seeing Dan for a few days. 

When he was gone Dan sought out Brian, who was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee, alone. 

“So,” Dan said, weakly. “You want me to come over this weekend?”

Brian nodded. “It would be nice to have some company. You could stay the night, if you want.”

“Should I bring anything?”

“I think I’ve got everything we might need.” Brian’s smile was casual, but his stare was anything but. 

“Okay,” Dan said weakly. “I’ll see you Saturday…evening?”

“Perhaps the afternoon?” There were voices coming from the hallway - Matt and Ryan were in earshot. Brian tilted his head and said, just as they came in, “It’ll give us more time to, ah, get all that work done.”

“Sure, yeah. Sounds, um, good.” Dan found himself suppressing a grin. He was terrified, yeah, but he was also kind of in love with Brian and he couldn’t wait to have him all to himself. He wanted to kiss Brian goodbye and couldn’t, not here where people could see. 

Maybe Brian could see it on his face though, because his eyes crinkled at the corners in a soft way that left Dan feeling a warmth that didn’t fade for the whole drive home.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops - this is going to be 3 parts now! Stay tuned for a spicy conclusion.

Dan had a spare key to Brian’s house. When Brian didn’t text him back or answer his knock, he just let himself in. Brian’s car was in the driveway and Dan figured that Brian probably just took Coco around the block. But when he cautiously opened the door Coco came barrelling at him with a big dumb doggy grin, and Dan took note of all the lights on. Brian never left the house without turning everything off. 

The sound of Brian’s snoring led Dan upstairs, where he found Brian passed out peaceably, flat on his back on top of the covers. Before Dan could think of some way to scare the shit out of Brian - Dan rarely got the opportunity to get one up on him, so he took what he could get - Brian’s eyes opened mid-snort and immediately fixed on Dan.

Dan bounced onto the bed beside him, mildly disappointed but still pleased at the way Brian’s tired face brightened at the sight of him. “I texted you twice,” he said by way of explanation. “And I tried to knock.”

“My apologies.” Brian snarled out a yawn.

“Aw, it’s not your fault that you’re old and need your daily nap.”

Brian arched an eyebrow but did not retaliate. “I didn’t need a nap. I merely enjoyed one. I was expecting you earlier, and as I had no plans to do anything else but spend time with you, I thought some relaxation was in order.”

“Yeah, I was a little late getting here. Sorry.”

Brian shrugged. “You’ll make it up to me.”

Dan bit the inside of his cheek to quell the surge of excitement. “Is that a question or a command?” 

Brian just laughed. “What do you think?” He didn’t wait for an answer, but just stretched and sat up. “So what were you doing today that had you so preoccupied?”

“Nothing. I just, um, spent some time getting ready.”

Brian looked him up and down. “What’s different?”

Dan gave him a look, trying to figure out if he was being teased, but Brian seemed honestly confused. “You know. I had to go to the drug store to get…supplies.”

“Supplies?”

“Yeah.” Dan’s face had gone red-hot when he realized there was no self check-out and he had to hand the not-so-discreetly labeled box to the cashier. Even now just thinking about it, Dan felt embarrassed all over again. “I had to, you know, get ready for what we talked about.”

Sleepy Brian was a split second slower on the intake than usual. It took several seconds for him to figure it out. “Dan, did you buy an enema?”

Dan groaned and covered his face. When he took his hands away Brian was still staring. He had to say something. “Yeah.”

“And you used it?”

“Goddammit, Brian.”

“Did you?”

“Yes, okay! I didn’t buy it so I could use it as a fuckin’ paperweight!”

“Seriously?”

“No,” Dan snapped. “I’m making shit up because it sounded cool to tell you that I spent my Saturday figuring out how to blast water up my - ” 

Brian held up a hand. “Dan. For once, I am not teasing you.” He rubbed one hand over his face, very slowly. “Please give me a moment to absorb this.”

Dan tried. He really did. He lasted maybe two and a half seconds before breaking. “Okay, kind of feeling like a freak here, Brian. I thought - I thought I was supposed to, okay? I thought - ”

“I mean…” Brian, for once, seemed to be groping for words. “Of course it’s a good idea if - if one was planning on - well - ”

“Doing what we talked about last time I was here?”

“Precisely.”

“So what, you’re surprised that I know how butt sex works?”

“No, just - did you really come over here, all ready to get fucked?” Brian’s voice was rough. “Fuck, Dan, that’s so hot.” 

Dan ducked his head. “Isn’t that what you wanted when you asked me to come over?”

Brian groaned and kissed him, hard. Dan, caught off guard, lost his balance and fell back on the bed. Brian followed him, swinging his leg over Dan’s body. When they broke apart Brian stared down at Dan and said, “So it was really that easy? I tell you to show up on a Saturday and you just come crawling right into my bed, ready to let me fuck you for the first time?”

Dan loved and hated that it was true - fuck, he really was making this easy for Brian, wasn’t he? He frowned anyway, just to keep Brian from gloating too much. “You make it sound like this was my idea.”

“Wasn’t it?”

“You asked me to come over and spend the night!”

“Is it so hard to believe that I simply wanted some quality time with my best friend?”

“Yes, goddammit! As if you’ve thought about anything else since you told me you wanted to fuck me!”

Brian laughed. “You’re projecting, Danny.”

Dan sat up halfway to give him a murderous look, which only made Brian laugh again.

“It’s so cute that all you’ve been thinking about is my cock.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Dan breathed, but then Brian kissed his neck and Dan just sort of folded back onto the pillow. “ _Oh._ ”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

Brian was like a fucking magician when it came to getting Dan’s clothes off. Dan felt a tug at his belt, felt Brian shift his weight, and then suddenly his button was open and his zipper was down and Brian’s fingers were inside his underwear as his other hand yanked Dan’s jeans down to his thighs.

“Wait,” Dan said weakly when Brian pushed up his shirt. “Are we really doing this right now?”

“Doing what?”

“Are you - ” Dan swallowed. He wasn’t sure why he was so alarmed when he’d fully expected this to happen. “Are you just going to fuck me right here?”

Brian liked hearing him say it, Dan could tell by the way his calm face flickered for half a second. “You want it that bad?”

Dan could barely bring himself to nod. He couldn’t believe that this was happening - that he wanted it - wanted something he’d never had, like the craving was instinctual. He added, “I’m still nervous? I know you wouldn’t hurt me, but…”

“But?”

“Well - I mean - ” Dan’s face burned. “I know it’s going to be a lot. You’re kind of - it’s not like you’re small.”

Brian raised his eyebrows, his mouth turning up in his familiar faint smirk. “You’re scared of my thick cock stretching out your little ass, are you?”

That sentence really shouldn’t have made Dan moan. And that seemed to be enough of an answer. Brian tugged Dan’s shirt over his head and Dan lifted his arms to let Brian pull it all the way off. Instead Brian twisted the fabric around his wrists and held them in place above his head.

“You like the sound of that, don’t you?” Brian’s tone took on a mocking edge that made goosebumps break out over Dan’s arms. “Being filled up with cock until you come? Taking more than you ever thought possible?” His smirk was dark and wicked. “Don’t worry, Dan, I’ll go slow. Work you open with my fingers, get your tight ass nice and slick and open for my cock. You’ll see. I’ll have you begging for more.”

Dan’s head was spinning. Jesus fuck, the way Brian talked to him just - flipped some sort of switch. His fear had disappeared. When Brian let go of his wrists Dan kept them there, held above his head, the t-shirt wrapped around them like crude rope. Brian noticed, of course, and he gave his condescending little laugh. 

“I like you like this.” Brian trailed fingertips down Dan’s bare chest. “You want it so bad, you’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?”

Dan’s biting reply was lost as Brian’s thumbs brushed over his nipples. He moaned, “Brian,” and that was as good as _yes_.

Brian stood up from the bed and began taking off his clothes without much thought to showmanship. Dan watched with his lip between his teeth anyway. He liked the precision of Brian’s movements, the absolute certainty of his actions. It made Dan feel oddly safe. Brian always seemed to know exactly what he was doing where Dan was just stumbling around in the dark. He also liked Brian’s body - sturdy and soft, comforting and intimidating. Between his legs, his cock was flushed dark with arousal. Dan’s eyes went to it, stuck to it, and an electrifying jolt went through him at the thought of it inside him.

He was still thinking about it when his pants were pulled the rest of the way down and Brian got back on the bed, on top of him, ducking low to kiss Dan’s thighs. Dan made a noise in the back of his throat and nudged his legs apart.

“Good boy,” Brian whispered against his skin, and he was holding something in his hand like it had appeared out of thin air - a little plastic squeeze bottle, clear with a black lid. Dan’s heart jumped when he uncapped it but he didn’t panic. It was hard to be nervous - he was being a good boy, he was making Brian happy, and it was kind of luxurious to lay back and let Brian do the work. He knew he was safe in Brian’s hands.

“Ahh - ” He sucked air through his teeth as Brian suddenly leaned down to run his tongue up Dan’s shaft from base to tip. The heat of his mouth distracted him from the sound of the cap popping off the bottle, but he still jumped when Brian’s slick fingers dipped into his cleft. His dick sort of smacked against Brian’s cheek, which, ow, stubble. But it also broke some of the tension and Dan laughed.

Brian looked like he was dangerously close to laughing too, but then he grabbed Dan’s thigh and _shoved_ , hard enough to wipe the grin from Dan’s face. Brian’s elbow dug into the meat of his thigh, pinning his legs open. Dan keened and struggled, even though he still didn’t bring his arms down from over his head.

“I think your first lesson in submission will focus on how to stay still,” Brian growled.

“Lesson?” Dan’s voice rose two and a half octaves and his dick gave a weird pulse that seemed to shock his brain. It almost reminded him of those stupid joy buzzer shocks. “I need lessons?”

“How else are you supposed to learn to behave like a good little sub?”

“I didn’t think - I - oh, God. ” Dan was having trouble speaking. Brian had cupped his balls with his lube-slick hand, and it felt good but also very threatening. “I guess I was just thinking you’d be - tying me up or - you know, making me do things…”

“A very appealing suggestion.” Brian’s fingertip stroked over Dan’s hole. “I did buy some restraints.”

“Handcuffs?” Dan asked, breathless. He was trying very hard to maintain his composure.

“Among other things, yes.” Brian eyed Dan’s hands. The loosely bunched shirt had fallen behind the bed but Dan hadn’t tried to bring his arms down at all. “Obviously you’ll like them.”

“You could…you could use them now. If you want.”

Brian paused. “Not for your first time,” he decided. “If you panic - ”

“I won’t _panic_ ,” Dan said indignantly.

“If you panic,” Brian ignored him completely, “or if you need me to stop, it will take me a few moments to get you out - and I’d rather not risk it.”

“That’s fair.” Dan closed his eyes. “Totally fair.”

“I agree. Are you ready for one of my fingers now?”

Dan’s eyes shot open again. “What? I - um - okay.”

“Just okay?”

Brian’s finger was still making little circles around his entrance, the rhythm perfect, building up a sort of pulsating energy inside him. Dan knew what he was waiting for but it took him a few more seconds to be able to bite out, “Yes.”

Brian kissed his thigh and pressed forward. Dan focused on keeping his breathing even and calm, in through his nose and out through his mouth as he felt the tip of Brian’s finger slip inside him, just like that. His body reacted instantly by clenching and only then did it feel like something substantial. Dan choked on his next deep breath and Brian said, “Relax, Danny, just let it in. Nothing to be scared of, it’s just a finger.”

“I’m not scared,” Dan insisted. He wasn’t. It was just taking him a second to teach his body that it was okay. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it reminded him a little too much of the awkward prep he’d put himself through to do this, and he wasn’t really _enjoying_ it. That was okay, probably. Brian’s face was intensely focused, his features drawn into a look of interest and mild incredulity, and that gave Dan something to focus on, too. He watched Brian’s face as the finger gently pushed in and out of him, a weird hot friction that sent little rolling waves of _something_ through him. The more he relaxed the easier it became. Soon enough, the discomfort faded.

“Still with me, Danny?”

Dan blew a piece of hair out of his face. “Yeah. Think so.”

“Does it hurt?”

Dan shook his head, realized Brian was still staring at his asshole, and said “No” out loud.

“Told you there was nothing to be scared of.” Brian adjusted his stance and picked up the pace, just the tiniest bit faster now. Dan actually moaned a little and rolled his hips to the rhythm, and maybe that broke Brian’s stoic calm because he swore under his breath and said, “Such a good boy, Danny.”

Dan’s hips arced and he moaned again, eyes slipping shut. He meant to say “Fuck” or “Holy crap” but all that came out when he opened his mouth was, “Brian, please, yes.”

“I think you’re ready for another finger,” Brian said, and if that had been phrased like a question Dan might not have agreed. But the way Brian just - decided, like Dan’s input meant nothing - somehow made it good. He heard the squelch of lube, felt Brian’s hand shift and the first finger withdraw, and then he went back in with two.

Two fingers was a hell of a lot more than one. Brian pushed both into him easily, slipping in past his first knuckles. Dan cried out, but it still didn’t hurt. It was just - overwhelming. It was a lot of sensation at once, and he wasn’t used to feeling so full. 

“You’re okay,” Brian told him. “You’re taking it so well, Danny, I’m proud of you.”

His tone was warm, and Dan might have been ashamed at how much he just _basked_ in that praise if Brian hadn’t chosen that moment to do _something_ with his fingers that made him cry out again, sharp enough that it practically echoed. Brian laughed and said, “Oh, you liked that, did you?”

“Was that…was that my…” Dan’s heart was pounding. Brian had eased off the pressure but his body was still singing with the aftershocks.

“Your prostate?” Brian supplied. “From the way you just screamed for me, I’d say yes.”

“I didn’t scream,” Dan protested, but Brian just laughed.

Dan’s erection had flagged when Brian had first penetrated him, but it was rapidly stiffening again. Brian noticed, and leaned in to use his warm and wonderful mouth to coax him back to full mast. It was good - it was more than good, it was fucking _amazing_ \- but then Brian took Dan’s cock down to the back of his throat at the same time his fingers curled and _rubbed_ , and Dan couldn’t fucking take it anymore.

“Stop,” Dan choked out. Brian pulled back right away, his gaze full of concern. The fingers started to withdraw and Dan clenched at them, shaking his head. “I don’t mean - it wasn’t that. I’m okay. I just - I’m going to come if you don’t stop blowing me.”

“Okay,” Brian said easily. “What would you suggest we do instead?”

Dan narrowed his eyes, but Brian remained unfazed. “I - I’m ready for you. I want you.”

“You want my what?”

“Sometimes you’re a dick, you know that?”

“Well,” Brian hummed, “I guess what you’re asking for is a spanking, then.”

Dan’s stomach flipped. “You wouldn’t,” he said, half-wondering what would happen if he egged Brian on - if he’d enjoy being punished that way.

“Oh, really?” Brian’s eyes gleamed. “Care to lay a wager on that?”

Dan groaned. “Fine, okay. I - I want you to - ” His face burned. “I want you to fuck me.”

“What? I didn’t catch that.”

“Fuck me, okay,” Dan said, a little louder.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please?”

“Please what?” Brian rubbed the pads of his fingers over Dan’s prostate, shooting electricity up his spine.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Dan bucked down against Brian’s fingers desperately. “Please fuck me, Brian!”

“That’s better.” Brian’s voice was thick. “Not perfect, but we’re getting there. Now, since you asked so nicely - ”

His fingers withdrew gently. Dan felt so weird, so empty now, like he was missing something. Brian reached to the nightstand and pulled out a condom, and really, after all that had happened, it shouldn’t have made Dan’s stomach flip. He’d never been in this position before - on this side of things - he’d never been the one waiting in anticipation as the necessary safety precautions were met. Dan heard the lube open once more, watched Brian sit back with his cock hard and ready between his legs. Brian’s eyes were scorching blue fire when they met Dan’s, and Dan couldn’t look away. 

“How should I - ?” Dan started, half-rising when Brian started to lean toward him. Brian shook his head and said, “Stay”, like that, like he was talking to a dog, and fuck if it didn’t make Dan freeze, limp and pliant on his back. Brian leaned over him with his hands planted beside Dan’s head.

“I think I like you on your back,” Brian murmured. “I want to see what this pretty face looks like when you’re getting fucked.”

“Brian - ” Dan tried, and then one of Brian’s hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. Dan’s words melted into a moan. Brian kissed him hard enough to bruise, squeezing Dan’s wrists until they ached, and when they parted Dan was a mess. When Brian got on his knees and reached for his cock, It was the easiest thing in the world for Dan to open his legs like he’d done this a hundred times, or a thousand. He bent his knees and tilted his pelvis back as Brian adjusted his stance, the two of them working together to line up just right and -

“Oh,” Dan gasped. Brian’s cock was huge and blunt. Dan stopped breathing when it touched him, and he looked up wordlessly into Brian’s eyes.

“Breathe, Danny,” Brian reminded him. “Just breathe, and relax. I promise I’ll go slow.”

Dan breathed. In through his nose, out through his mouth. He tried to locate the muscles down there again, tried to make them relax. The pressure against his hole increased, more and more, and for a second Dan thought that maybe he just couldn’t do it - that he couldn’t be a good boy for Brian after all - and then his body gave in and opened up.

It was nothing like Dan expected.

He’d been expecting a little pain, at the very least, despite Brian’s promises. How could it not hurt to be stretched so wide? Dan was willing to bear it, if it wasn‘t awful. It would feel good for Brian, and Dan was almost in awe at just how far he’d go to please Brian. But to his surprise, there was no pain - just a gut-dropping moment of shock, a few seconds of uncomfortable intensity, and that was over fast. What replaced it wasn’t exactly pleasure, but it had Dan gasping, clutching at the headboard as the thick cock filled him inch by inch. 

“Are you okay?” Brian asked, his voice tight. 

Dan took two deep breaths. He could feel Brian shaking slightly with the effort of holding himself back. “Yeah,” he whispered like he was afraid to admit it out loud. “It’s, it’s good. You feel so good in me.”

“It doesn’t hurt at all?”

“No. Is that - are you in all the way?”

Brian smiled. “That’s about halfway. You want it deeper?”

Dan paused. He couldn’t believe there was more - surely it would never fit, it was already so _much_ \- but he kind of wanted to try. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Dan didn’t even think - it just came out. “Yes, sir.”

Brian muttered, “Jesus” and looked at Dan like he couldn’t believe he was real. Then he canted his hips forward, pushing in deeper than Dan would have thought possible. Apparently it could fit after all. He was so _full_ , fuck. And it was good, so fucking good. 

Brian’s thrusts were smooth, steady and deliberate, just like Brian himself. He didn’t seem to be directly hitting that crazy spot inside Dan like he’d done with his fingers, but the fullness and pressure somehow seemed to stimulate it anyway. The faint sensation reminded Dan of when Brian would teasingly mouth at his cock through his underwear. 

Dan moaned softly as they rocked together. Brian watched his face the whole time, eyes keen and bright, and Dan knew he was committing every moment to memory. Dan stared back at him.because he couldn’t look away. A thousand unsaid things passed between them as they shared this incredible thing - this ultimate act of love and trust, the first time for both of them. 

Dan felt a surge of affection through his pleasure and he brought his knees in closer, squeezing at Brian’s sides in something like a hug. Suddenly Brian’s shaft was pressed firmly against his prostate and it made his limbs turn to jelly. 

“Yeah?” Brian looked at him closely. “Right there, is it?” 

“Yes!” Dan practically shouted at him. “Oh fuck Brian don’t stop!”

“Oh, I’m not going to stop.” Brian drew back, pushed in again in little pulses, the head of his dick practically _massaging_ that spot. “I’m going to fuck you until I make you come.”

Brian leaned all the way forward, arms bracketing Dan’s knees and practically pressing them to his chest. The angle drove him impossibly deeper. With his hands planted on the mattress, Brian was able to get the leverage he needed to start fucking him, _really_ fucking him. The bed rattled and shook and Dan’s body was rocked back and forth from the strength of Brian’s thrusts. 

It was as rough as he’d ever gotten, and Dan was loving every second of it. Nothing had ever felt as good as this. He was at Brian’s mercy, pinned to the bed by his weight. He couldn’t reach his cock, and it was driving him fucking insane. It was bouncing with the force of Brian’s thrusts, the head of it occasionally rubbing up against Brian’s stomach. 

“Brian,” he whimpered. “Can you - can I…please…”

Brian laughed, a little disbelievingly. “Are you asking permission to touch yourself?”

Was he? Dan blinked. He’d almost forgotten his hands weren’t tied down - that Brian never said he couldn’t touch his dick. “Yes?”

“You’re going to kill me,” Brian muttered. Then, louder: “What if I said no? What if I said I wanted you to come just from getting fucked?”

Dan made a noise that was almost a sob. “I…don’t know if I _can._ ”

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

“What - ” Dan started, and then Brian seized his wrists and held them down for real, squeezing hard enough to hurt. Dan gave a short, sharp cry and struggled instinctively. Brian’s grip tightened, and oh, holy _fuck_ , Dan could not get away - could not move - could not do anything but lay there on his back, legs open, taking Brian’s punishing thrusts.

Dan felt his orgasm building, but it was different from anything he’d experienced before. He recognized the way he started to pant, the way his heart hammered in his chest, the way every sensation seemed even more pleasurable than before. But instead of being centered in his dick, it was like his entire body was contracting, coiling, spiralling crazily outward into pleasure. It built and built until he was almost shouting with every thrust, until all his muscles clenched, and then in one intense burst that sucked the air from his lungs, he came.

Brian fucked him through it, murmuring _good boy_ as Dan shuddered and clenched his way through the aftershocks. 

“Oh, my God,” he said hoarsely, going boneless. “Brian, that was…that was _amazing_ , dude, fuck.” 

Brian sounded almost as wrecked as Dan. “Watching you come like that, clenching around my cock, was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Good,” Dan said weakly, stupidly. “But you didn’t….”

“Not yet. I held back. You were so tense - I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You can…if you want…”

“You want me to finish in you?”

“Please.” Dan was oversensitive but he didn’t give a shit. He was high on life and love and sex and he didn’t care if it hurt a little, if his ass was a little sore. He clung to Brian’s neck, bearing through the quick, short thrusts. It wasn’t long before Brian groaned loudly, hips going still, and holy shit Dan could _feel_ Brian’s cock pulsing in him and filling the condom.

When Brian pulled out, Dan’s entire world shifted. He felt so empty, all soft around the edges. The air smelled strongly of sex and a little bit like latex, and his whole body was tingling and oversensitive. Brian had to get up to take the condom to the bathroom garbage, and Dan shivered, suddenly freezing. But Brian was only gone for a moment before he was back to take Dan into his arms. Brian’s skin was sticky with sweat but Dan clung on like a baby sloth, breathing in the scent of him. Brian stroked his hair and Dan nuzzled his neck, and their hearts beat to the same rhythm as their chests rose and fell together.

“As nice as this is,” Brian said, sometime later after either a second or an hour had passed, “at some point I do need to use the bathroom.”

“Yeah, alright.” Dan let go reluctantly and sat up. When he did, everything seemed to tip back into place. Brian was just Brian again - the same intense, quiet, perpetually amused Brian, with his affable face and easy smile. He looked at Brian and Brian looked at him, and something passed between them - something that made them both laugh, almost sheepishly.

“That really happened,” Dan said out loud, still shocked. “I can’t believe how much I liked that.”

“You were incredible, Danny.” Brian’s voice was so soft and warm. His guard was down and he was letting some of his shock show through, and that’s when Dan remembered that this was all new for Brian too. Brian had never been with a guy. No matter how skilled and superior he had come across, everything was his first time too. Dan had been able to give him that, give him pleasure that nobody else ever could.

Hell of a thing, that.

Brian came back from the bathroom and Dan bounced up and said, “So did I totally rock your world or what?”

“What,” Brian said dryly, and Dan fake-gasped and chucked a pillow at him. Brian caught it from the air like a - well, like a ninja.

“Liar,’ Dan sang. He picked up another pillow and made as if to lob it at Brian’s head.

Brian didn’t flinch. “Don’t start fights you can’t finish,” he warned, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dan grinned at him. He felt so full of giddy energy. That was weird - usually sex had the opposite effect. “Bring it, old man.”

Brian gave him a look, like he was about to retaliate, and Dan immediately assumed a look of innocence. Brian’s look lingered, unblinking, and - jesus christ, he had to blink at _some_ point, right? Dan squirmed. Brian’s stare had the weird effect of swallowing the humour and making him feel wild and feral inside. The atmosphere in the room shifted again, and Dan felt something unspoken pass between them.

“Predictable,” Brian said under his breath. “But inspiring nonetheless.”

That just sounded like nonsense to Dan. “What?” he said, suspecting he was being teased.

And Brian just smirked. “Nothing.”

“Dammit, Brian, tell me.”

“You’ll find out eventually.”

Dan squirmed again. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Yes.” Brian glanced at the clock. “Get your clothes on, Danny, we’re going out for sushi.”

Dan spluttered a little, but okay, sushi sounded good. Scratch that, sushi sounded _awesome._ “Sure.”

“What was that?”

“Yes, sir,” Dan tossed back, and it was meant to be a joke. 

But the way Brian’s eyes darkened made him jump into action, and maybe it wasn’t such a joke after all.


	3. 3

Dan’s phone buzzed loudly against the desk he was sharing with Brian. He reached for it with one hand, already knowing it was his buddy Spanish from back home, and started tapping out a reply as he made vague noises of agreement in Brian’s direction. By the time he’d tossed the phone back onto the desk, Brian had stopped talking. Dan glanced over at him, saw the flicker of annoyance on Brian’s face, and immediately gave him an ingratiating grin that worked on pretty much everyone - except for, well, Brian.

“Arin again?” Brian’s tone was light.

“Nah.” Dan leaned back in his chair. “Spanish. He wants me to go see Tool with him.”

“In New York?”

Dan shook his head. “They’re only doing a two week US tour before heading to Europe. Midwest and Southern cities only. We’re trying to figure out what would work best for us.”

“Ah,” said Brian, dryly. “That seems like a problem that might be better solved with a phone call. A phone call _after_ work, not during.”

Dan rolled his eyes good naturedly. “I was listening.”

“Of course you were. Which is why you won’t mind repeating what I just said to you as you were texting.”

“God, you’re such a _teacher._ ” When Brian didn’t crack a smile or even blink, Dan sighed and glanced at the computer. He could use context clues. “You were talking about, uh, the tour dates we’re adding.” That sounded right. Dan was sure he’d heard something about that.

Brian‘s eyebrows rose slowly. “Was I?”

Shit. “Um. Actually, it was about…” Dan’s mind went blank. 

Brian let him suffer for a full minute before saying, “You were right the first time. You might have even gotten away with that.”

Dan gave Brian his best charming smile. “See,” he said. “I really was listening.”

“No,” Brian said, with deadly calm. And with just that one word Dan knew Brian wasn’t going to let this one go. That didn’t stop him from trying.

“Brian,” Dan whined. “I’m _tired_ , alright, and also I haven’t seen Spanish in like a year. We’ve got a month left before we hit the road again and I need to get away for a bit.”

“So instead of working hard and earning a vacation, you’re going to fuck around and make me do all the work, and then take off and leave it to me to finish all the planning.”

Dan grinned. It was a joke, of course. He worked hard and Brian knew it; they were equals, partners, picking up each other’s slack and contributing as much as they could. Arin sometimes gave him hell over being on his phone during recording too and it was always something to laugh at, something to tease him with when Arin put on his grumpy persona. Brian was stern with the others too, just for fun, scolding a grinning Ross or hassling Allie as she giggled. It was just Brian’s way. 

And when the two of them were alone like this, it was obviously just Brian tapping into that dom vibe he liked so much. Maybe later, at home, this would turn into Brian pinning him to the wall and getting rough with him, lips and teeth on his neck, hand in Dan’s hair, cock hard against Dan’s hip. 

And so he did his best to push all of Brian’s buttons. He slouched in his chair and twirled a piece of his hair around his finger, still grinning. “Aw, Brian, don’t be mad. I’ll buy you a shirt from the show.”

“A shirt,” Brian said, still calm. 

“Yeah!” Dan’s grin widened. “Have you heard the two songs they played from the new album? The footage kinda sucks, but oh my God, they’re better than ever. Fucking Adam Jones, man, you could give that guy any instrument and he’d just make something that would blow your mind. I’m so excited for the album, dude. I just saw yesterday that they finally gave an official release date.”

Brian sighed. “I’m happy that you’re excited, Dan, but we’re at work. Can we please get back to our jobs now?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dan waved a hand. His phone buzzed again and he grabbed for it. “Wait, one sec, it’s Spanish again.”

Brian’s face was almost disbelieving. It actually made Dan laugh. 

“I’m going to count to three,” Brian said conversationally. “If your phone isn’t off and put away in that time, I promise that you will regret it deeply. One - ”

“Jesus, okay.” Dan sent one last text. He didn’t turn his phone off, but he set it down on the desk and leaned toward Brian’s laptop, his face a mask of innocence. Brian looked back at him until Dan said, “What? I did what you said.”

Brian leaned onto his elbow and drummed his fingers on the desk. “Are you done?”

“Done what?”

“Are you done acting like a brat?”

“Maybe.”

“Do you think I don’t know exactly what you’re doing?”

Dan shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Brian kept looking at him unblinkingly. His stare lingered, burned into Dan like the sliver around an eclipsed sun, blinding. Dan found himself short of breath, but tried not to let it show.

And then Dan’s phone buzzed again, and he reached for it.

Brian was faster. His fingers closed around Dan’s wrist.

They locked eyes, and sparks flew.

“Last chance,” Brian said, deceptively soft. “Apologize and stop acting up.”

“Or else what?” Dan threw back, and fuck, he knew Brian wouldn’t forget this, but he was grinning anyway, thinking about how hot it would be, later, when Brian got him alone. His heart was already racing, thinking about Brian ordering him to his knees or maybe tying his wrists to the headboard like he’d promised. 

“All right,” Brian said, quiet and even, and then he stood up. 

Dan’s grin faded as Brian walked calmly across the room and locked the door. The door was rarely ever locked - if a door was closed at the Grump space, knocking was generally accepted to be the most polite thing to do, and only if the issue was important. Most of the time people came and went as they pleased, with the exception of Ross’s office where Ross liked to have absolute focus. 

Dan looked at the latch, and then he looked at Brian’s face. 

_Oh shit._

Suddenly it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Dan’s world narrowed down to Brian’s eyes, Brian’s stern mouth, his tall and straight posture. He wasn’t a big man but his presence in the room was huge, and Dan suddenly felt very, very small.

“Brian,” he said, already pleading. His face felt hot. “Brian, what are you doing?”

“What did I tell you would happen to you if you acted like a brat?”

“I - ” Dan faltered. “I don’t remember.”

“I think you do. Get up.”

“But - ”

“Get up _now._ ”

Dan obeyed without thinking, stumbling to his feet. “Brian - ”

“What’s your safe word?”

God, he wouldn’t - would he? Fuck, of course he would, but - “Brian, we’re in public! Someone will hear.”

“What’s your safe word, Dan?”

“Red,” Dan whispered. “Red for stop, yellow for slow. Brian, we’re at _work_ , what are you doing?”

“And for ‘keep going’?”

It took Dan a few seconds for the question to sink in. “Green.”

“Good. And nobody’s here right now,” Brian took a step forward and Dan’s heart skipped a beat. “Everybody’s out for lunch, remember?”

It was mostly true. Mostly. Brent liked to treat everyone to a sushi buffet at least once a month, and it was a popular excursion. Dan and Brian usually went, too, but Dan had declined and Brian had stayed with him to work. The Grump space was empty. Except -

“Arin’s here.” Dan’s face went hot, remembering. “He’s in his office.”

“With the door closed,” Brian said. “You think he’ll hear us from all the way in there?”

“He might…”

“You better keep your mouth shut, then.” Brian said. “Wouldn’t want your boss to hear what you’re up to, would you?”

Dan’s cock stiffened, swelling in his baggy jeans. His face did something, he wasn’t sure what, but it made Brian smirk and say, “Oh, it’s like that, is it?”

“Like what?”

Brian didn’t answer.. “Red for stop, yellow for slow down, right?”

Dan nodded, then made himself say “Yes.” Brian nodded too and went to sit on the couch. Dan stood as if frozen to the spot, wondering what was happening but somehow already knowing, excited and scared and so fucking aroused he thought he might come in his pants like he was all of sixteen again. This was fucking ridiculous, how he was so worked up already, and nothing had even happened.

Brian’s voice was soft and direct. “Come here, Danny.”

Dan tripped over his feet, going to him. 

“Pull down your pants and lay down, over my lap.”

He knew it, fuck, he knew it and he still gasped. “You’re not serious.”

“Oh, I’m deadly serious. Do it now or it’ll be my belt across your ass instead of my hand.”

Dan shuddered, chest tight with actual nerves, ashamed to find that the little spark of fear only fuelled his arousal. “Okay,” he whispered. 

“What was that?”

“Yes. Sir.” The words felt strange on Dan’s tongue. He tried them again. “Yes, sir.”

He thought he saw a flicker of satisfaction and arousal cross Brian’s face before it turned back into a mask, calm and unmoveable. Dan undid his belt and popped the button on his jeans, looking again at the latched door to reassure himself that this was okay. It was still hard to pull his jeans down to his thighs. Knowing he was at work, there was an instinctual sense of doing something wrong. And he wasn’t sure how that made him feel, exactly.

“Underwear too,” Brian said sharply. “Hurry up.”

Dan’s cock, totally hard, bounced up as he yanked his boxer briefs down to join the bunch of fabric around his thighs. The room was cold with the AC blasting and he shivered again, goosebumps breaking out over his arms. 

“Now bend over,” came Brian’s voice.

“God,” Dan said thickly, and his cock pulsed. Apparently he didn’t move fast enough, because Brian grabbed him by the arm and yanked him down and forward. Dan barely choked back a cry of shock. Suddenly he was fully horizontal, his balance gone, any semblance of control he might have had gone too, and he was in Brian’s lap, completely at his mercy. His arms stretched out in front of him to touch the ground and his feet were off the floor.

Dan could barely breathe. _This is actually happening, holy shit._

“You brought this on yourself,” Brian told him, his hand warm and rough as it settled on the curve of Dan’s ass. “You’re being an insufferable brat today and I will _not_ put up with it, you understand me?”

This was crazy, this was humiliating, and yet - _fuck_ , it was making Dan feel absolutely wild. “Yes, sir,” he said to the floor. His hair was hanging down around his face.

“Colour?”

Dan made himself think. He understood the weight of the question, the trust that it took to ask, the trust he was giving away to answer. “Green.”

“Okay,” Brian said, and then he laid one arm across Dan’s back to hold him down and slapped him open-handed across the ass.

The sound made Dan flinch before the sting settled in. His eyes went wide and he gasped. It didn’t really _hurt_ , at least not yet, but it definitely hadn’t been a light smack. He could distinctly feel the shape of Brian’s handprint, marked in hot pins and needles tingling on his skin. He had maybe one second to take it in, to adjust to the feeling, and then Brian slapped him again, on the opposite cheek. 

“Fuck!” Dan choked, hips twisting to the side, an instinctive response to the pain. 

Brian easily re-positioned him and held him down with his firm capable hands. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be, Danny. Be a good boy and take your punishment. You earned this.”

The next slap made Dan yelp, too loud, too loud for the fucking Grump office. He quickly closed his mouth and bit back the next noise rising in his throat. The pins and needles spread, turning from warm to hot, and Brian wasn’t stopping, wasn’t easing up at all.

The spanks kept coming, alternating sides, Brian’s rhythm staying steady and deliberate. Dan sucked in a quick breath and held it in time for each spank, and then the sting would drive the air from his lungs with a quiet whimper. 

Brian did not stop to caress or grope him, nor did he treat it like something he was enjoying. It was punishment, pure and simple, and somehow that made Dan feel even more wild. His whimpers turned to groans, and the muscles in his back and legs relaxed, even as the pain became more intense. 

And then Brian stopped as suddenly as he’d started. In the sudden quiet Dan became aware that his eyes were wet and his hoarse breaths almost sounded like sobs.

“Colour,” Brian said. Dan blinked, trying to process that, and Brian’s voice became more urgent. “Tell me your colour, Dan.”

“G-green.” Dan had to work to find his voice. He said it again, just to be sure Brian heard. “Still green.”

Brian sucked in a breath, and then said, calm again, “Good. Are you ready to behave yourself?”

Dan swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

“Then you can stand up and pull your pants back up.”

Dan did, with Brian’s help. He wobbled a little on his feet, surprised at how much the pain was still there, bright and stubborn. His cock, still hard, twitched wistfully but Dan buttoned his pants as he was told.

Brian was watching him keenly. “That hurt, didn’t it?” 

Dan nodded jerkily, wincing. His head was spinning and his ass was on fire.

“Then I suppose you’re ready to stop wasting my time and get to work.”

“Yes, I’m just going to - ” Dan stopped, corrected himself. “May I use the bathroom first?”

“Since you asked so nicely, yes.”

Dan went, breathing hard, feeling like he was somewhere he shouldn’t be. The office was so quiet, just the hum of computers and the rumble of cars going by outside, the distant whine of a lawnmower. Dan thought he could hear his heart pounding. He eyed Arin’s office door apprehensively, wondering if it was possible Arin had heard. There was no way - the doors were thicker than they looked, and this was an old building, built solid and soundproof. He’d taken naps in Arin’s office before and hadn’t heard a thing from the rest of the office unless someone was speaking loudly right outside the door. 

But he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Arin hearing, _knowing_ , laughing or mocking Dan for being so insatiable, or maybe even getting angry that Dan was misbehaving at work -

Dan splashed his face with cold water, took several breaths, and went back to Brian.

“Where’s my phone?” Dan asked, frowning as he scanned the desk.

Brian said, “Why do you need your phone right now, Danny?” in a voice that suggested Dan was stupid.

“Well…” Dan didn’t have a reason, really. “I was just wondering.” 

“You’ll get it back when you’re done working. You don’t need to talk to your friends right now.”

“You confiscated my phone?”

Brian didn’t even have to answer. He just gave Dan a look, and that said it all.

Dan bit his tongue and said, “Okay,” and went to sit. He had to bite back a yelp as his reddened ass made contact with the desk chair.

Something lit up behind Brian’s eyes, and he smirked. 

**

Brian kept up the stern act until the project was mostly done. Dan worked hard, for the most part, and managed not to squirm or complain. His ass mostly stopped stinging after the first hour, although the heat was enough to keep him in a constant state of mild arousal. 

Brian finally relented when Dan’s eyes started to droop and said, “I’ve got it from here.”

“’S’okay,” Dan yawned. “We’re almost done.”

Brian waved him off and pointed to the couch. “You’re tired. Rest.”

“Is that an order?”

Brian favoured him with the shadow of a smile. “Yes.”

“Okay,” Dan mumbled. “I think, pro’lly, I’ll just close my eyes for a few minutes - ”

When he woke up, the sun had set, and he was wrapped in a blanket. Voices drew him to the kitchen, where he found Arin and Vernon and Brian, and pad thai and an iced milk tea untouched at an empty seat. Dan looked at it questioningly until Brian pulled out the chair for him and said, “I got you dinner.”

“You didn’t have to,” Dan said, pleased by the gesture. Brian smiled, but didn’t say much to him until Arin and Vernon left, and then he slid closer and kissed Dan’s temple. It wasn’t much, just the brush of his lips and the roughness of his stubble on Dan’s skin, but it tingled there long afterward, louder in Dan’s head than the soreness of his ass.

When they left later that night, together in Brian’s car, Brian held the door open for Dan. Dan gave him an amused look and sidled in, sitting carefully. He wondered if Brian was feeling guilty. 

Dan frowned. Could that be it? Not that Brian was never nice to him, but - this was all over the top, like maybe he was having second thoughts about this whole, whatever they were calling it. He seriously hoped not, because his own enthusiasm kept growing. Sex was good, sex was fantastic, but the way Brian made him feel when he took control - it was absolutely fucking _intoxicating._

“How are you feeling?” Brian asked as he drove.

“Good,” Dan said, a little absently. “Maybe a little tired. It was a long day.”

“That’s good to know,” Brian said, “but what I meant was, how is your ass feeling?”

Dan laughed and considered. “A little sore, I guess? Not too bad. Just sort of like, a mild sunburn.”

“You winced when you sat down.”

“Well. Yeah. I just keep forgetting.” Then he remembered a funny anecdote from earlier that day. “When I had to go talk to Arin about the schedule he noticed that I couldn’t sit still.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing really. I pretended I had a cramp. He did ask why I was so worked up, but I managed to turn it into a whole bit about the new stuff we worked on.”

“And he bought it?”

“Yeah. I mean, it was a reasonable thing to be excited about.”

“Excited?”

Dan felt his face warm. “Um.”

“You were excited?” Brian pressed. 

Sitting there in his boss‘s office, his dick half-hard, his ass still sensitive, rubbing against the fabric of his boxer briefs every time he moved - Dan cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “Yes,” he said thickly. “Yes, okay.”

“So you liked it that much?”

“Jesus fuck, Brian.”

“Well, did you?”

Dan groaned. “Of course I liked it. You’re still crazy for doing it at work though.”

Brian just hummed. “Well. You were begging for it.” 

“Was not.”

“Dan.”

“Oh, just because I was texting someone for two seconds - ”

“Don’t start.” Brian glanced over at him as they stopped for a red light. Their eyes met, and Dan knew that Brian knew. They both knew the game they were playing, although they seemed to be discovering the rules as they went, together.

“I wasn’t starting anything,” Dan said, as obstinately as he possibly could.

“Maybe I was too easy on you. I’ll have to figure out a better punishment for you, make sure you actually learn something.” Brian turned his eyes back to the road, calm and collected. “Or perhaps I’ll be nice tonight and give you a chance to prove what a good boy you can be.”

Dan swallowed and took two deep breaths. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Brian repeated. “Are you agreeing to both?”

“I don’t know. Yes.”

“‘Yes’ and ‘I don’t know’ are two very different things.”

“I know.” 

“Then which is it?”

“Brian, I can’t think straight, alright?” Dan’s dick was pressing up against the fly of his jeans, almost painful. He tried to adjust himself without Brian noticing, which was a mission doomed from the start.

“You’re going to have to try,” Brian said, with just the right amount of condescending sweetness. “You need to learn how to control yourself, Danny.”

“Jesus.” Dan closed his eyes and tried to think. Brian was giving him a choice, and Dan appreciated that, but his mind was racing too fast to decide. All he wanted was for Brian to touch him, rough or gentle, Dan didn’t care. He wanted Brian’s hands on him, wanted Brian to tell him what to do, wanted that dizzy ecstasy, the swell in his heart when Brian praised him and the thrill of being corrected. 

But he could never articulate all of that, not even to himself, so he just said, “When we get home, I - I’ll let you do anything. Whatever you want. I’ll make it good. Just…tell me. Make me.”

Brian’s eyes lit up. Dan could practically see the ideas running through his brain. “Whatever I want?”

“Yes. Yes, sir.” Dan’s cock pulsed. They wouldn’t be home for at least another twenty minutes. He gripped his thighs and tried to think about something, anything other than sex. 

Brian grinned. “There’s a good boy.”

**

Dan had never been good at being patient. As soon as they got upstairs to his bedroom, he pushed Brian against the wall and kissed him, hard, with all his pent-up arousal and frustration. They kissed until Brian was gasping for breath and Dan’s chin was rubbed raw from the scrape of Brian’s beard, and still Dan didn’t want to stop. 

“Easy, easy,” Brian pulled back after Dan’s teeth caught his lower lip. He got his hands on Dan’s shoulders and pushed him away, looking at him with clear amusement. “We have all night, Danny.”

Dan felt fucking wrecked already, just from this. “Please,” was all he could manage, feeling stupid and slutty and desperate. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Brian’s neck and kissed him there. “I want you.”

“Oh, do you?” Brian’s hand slipped between them and cupped the outline of Dan’s cock through his jeans. “I couldn’t tell.”

Dan groaned as Brian gave him one quick squeeze and nothing more. “Brian, come on, don’t be a fuckin’ tease. I’ve been walking around with a semi for like, five fucking hours.”

“If you don’t lose the attitude, you might not get to come at all.”

“As if you’d let me jerk off in the shower by myself.”

“Who said anything about letting you jerk off?”

“You can’t - ” Dan cut himself off as his mind supplied him with a number of cruel and creative ways that Brian might stop him.

“I can’t what?” Brian’s smile grew. “What can’t I do, Danny?”

Dan stayed quiet.

“Smart boy.” Brian stroked his cheek. “But wouldn’t it be such fun? Watching you suffer and squirm, tied to your own bed, hard as a rock and unable to do anything about it…”

That sounded far worse than a spanking, actually. And it was no idle threat. Dan had absolutely no doubt that Brian would torture him with orgasm denial all night long, just to savour Dan’s suffering. The sadistic bastard would get off on it. 

Dan was almost curious. Almost. He looked at Brian mutely, with pleading eyes, until Brian laughed. 

“You _did_ say I could do whatever I wanted,” Brian reminded him. His eyes glittered. “Was that a lie?”

“No?” Dan tried.

Brian laughed. “I think it was. I think you just couldn’t handle asking me for what you truly want. You were too embarrassed.” 

Dan stayed still, heart beating in his throat, as Brian brushed a thumb over his mouth.

“After all,” Brian said, more softly, “it’s easier to say that you just want to obey than it is to tell me that you want my cock inside you, isn’t it? That you want your mouth filled up, or that you want me to bend you over and fuck you until you scream?”

Dan opened his mouth - whether to say yes or no, he didn’t even know - and nothing came out but a strangled noise, half gasp and half moan. 

“Don’t worry.” Brian’s thumb dipped inside his mouth and stroked his tongue. He kept his eyes on Dan’s, burning bright. “Like I said, we have all night. I plan on giving you exactly what you want. And if you’re a good boy, then you’ll be allowed to come too. How does that sound?”

Dan couldn’t speak with Brian’s thumb in his mouth, so he just nodded desperately.

“Good.” Brian pulled his thumb free and wiped it on Dan’s cheek. “Now, why don’t you get those clothes off for me?”

Dan didn’t mind obeying that command at all. He was eager to finally free his dick, which had been crammed against his zipper for far too long. He yanked off his raggedy jeans, his boxers, and finally his shirt, and sent all of them flying haphazardly toward his laundry hamper. But when he made to climb onto the bed, Brian stopped him with a firm hand on his wrist.

“On your knees, Dan.”

The command quickened his breath but he still frowned, thinking about the hard unforgiving floor on his bony knees. “But - ”

“I said _on your knees_. Is that a difficult concept?”

Dan bit back a retort and knelt ungracefully, wincing. 

“That’s better.” Brian leaned back against the wall comfortably and undid his button and zipper one-handed. He was being deliberately slow, just to be a damn tease. Again Dan resisted the urge to make a snappy comment - that would only make Brian take longer - and waited as patiently as he could while his knees ached and his lonely dick twitched mournfully in the cool air.

All of his discomfort vanished when Brian pulled out his cock, thick and red and just as wonderful and intimidating as the first time Dan had been this close to it. This was familiar territory now. Dan leaned forward, totally ready to rock Brian’s world again, but Brian said, “No. Stay still.”

“What? Don’t you want me to - ”

“I want you to do what I tell you to do,” Brian said calmly, “and I don’t recall telling you to do anything except kneel.” 

Dan took a shaky breath. He didn’t know what else Brian could possibly want. Brian took himself in hand, stroking slowly, the tip mere inches from Dan’s face. Dan could smell the musky sweetness of him, and to his shame, it was making his mouth actually water. He swallowed hard and looked up at Brian, waiting for a command.

Brian favoured him with a smile. “There’s my good boy.” His free hand cupped the back of Dan’s head. “I want to try something new. Something I think you’ll learn to enjoy very much. And all you have to do is keep your mouth open and your hands at your sides.” He paused to let that sink in. 

It took a second for Dan to clue in. Then his eyes went wide. “I don’t know how. I…I don‘t even know if I can.”

“I know you can. I’ll teach you. All you need is practice.” 

That was hot as fuck, thinking about Brian making him practice how to please him, _training_ him, but - “What if it…what if I need you to stop and - and my mouth is full so I can’t…”

Brian’s gaze softened. “If you need me to pull out, tap my thigh. When I pull out, you tell me your colour, and we’ll go from there. Do you understand?”

Dan went over it twice in his head. It was kind of terrifying. He’d only sucked dick for the first time like a month ago, and now Brian wanted to facefuck him? It was surreal. Brian was crazy. And yet here was Dan, on his knees, painfully curious.

“Yes,” Dan finally whispered. “That - that works, I think.”

“What was that? Speak up.”

Dan raised his voice. “Yes sir, I understand.”

“Good. Open your mouth.” 

Brian stepped forward, dick in hand. The head brushed against Dan’s lips, and Dan just kind of - opened his mouth for it instinctively, without thinking about it. Brian immediately pushed himself inside with a groan. 

“Oh, that’s good,” Brian said thickly. “That’s real good, Danny.”

Dan hadn’t been expecting so much at once but he didn’t back down from the challenge. He kept his hands at his sides and tried not to move his head back as Brian filled his mouth. 

It was nothing like the first time. Dan had thought he’d given up control then, but this - this truly left him at Brian’s mercy. Brian was gripping the back of Dan’s head with one hand and the base of his shaft with the other, and Dan didn’t have to move at all. He didn’t even really have to keep his mouth open, he just had to keep his lips over his teeth. Brian was breathing heavily, his fingers winding their way into Dan’s hair, and Dan could taste his salty arousal on the back of his tongue, and okay, yeah, Dan was so fucking into this.

Dan closed his eyes and moaned softly as Brian started to thrust in and out of his mouth. 

“There you go,” Brian coaxed. “See, it’s easy. You like it, don’t you?”

Dan managed a muffled moan. He widened his stance and breathed through his nose as he was rocked back and forth. The lack of control was overwhelming, but he learning how to deal with it and how to enjoy it. It helped that Brian wasn’t going too hard or fast, keeping his rhythm steady and predictable.

With his eyes closed, Dan started to feel vaguely dreamy, like he was being hypnotized by the velvety glide and steady friction on his lips and tongue. He only gagged once as the head of Brian’s cock pressed down on the back of his tongue. Dan’s body jerked and Brian pulled out right away and said, “It’s okay, Dan, just breathe.”

Dan did, and recovered quickly. He looked up at Brian. “Sorry,” he said thickly. “I’m okay.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Green.” Dan took a breath and opened his mouth again, more determined than ever.

Brian smiled and fed himself back in. “God, you really do love this,” he said, sounding so impressed that Dan practically _glowed._ “Do you think you can handle more?”

He didn’t pull out to let Dan answer, so Dan tried to make an affirmative sound around Brian’s cock. “Mmmhm?”

It made Brian laugh. “Okay,” he said, and let go of himself to bury both hands in Dan’s hair. “Let’s see how much you can take.”

Brian was even more gentle this time and gave Dan plenty of time to adjust. Brian eased in deep, just past the point of comfort, and pulled out just as carefully. Then he did it again, and again, the head of his cock touching the back of Dan’s throat each time but only for a fraction of a second. 

It was intense. Dan couldn’t imagine trusting anyone but Brian to do this. This would be incredibly unpleasant if he wasn’t so turned on. Every time Brian moaned or sighed, Dan’s resolve was strengthened. 

“That’s it. That’s my good boy.” Brian stroked Dan’s hair away from his face and gathered it in a loose bunch. “Are you ready to try taking all of me, Danny?”

Dan was ninety-nine percent sure that was impossible, but he knew Brian wouldn’t hurt him. So he looked up, straining his eyes to do so, and met Brian’s gaze firmly.

“Okay,” Brian said softly, as if to himself. “Okay, here we go.”

Dan braced himself. Brian’s cock pushed in deep, pressing firmly against the back of Dan’s throat. Dan thought that was it - it felt like a complete barrier, his throat just too small to accommodate something so big. But then Brian said, “Relax” and Dan obeyed, and Brian’s cock _past_ what Dan thought was the absolute limit. Suddenly he wasn’t able to breathe through his nose anymore and he felt pressure in his throat. It wasn’t painful but it was extremely alarming. Dan thought _holy shit_ and then _I can’t do this_ , and then on the heels of that thought came _no yes I can, I want to_ before Brian pulled out. 

Dan was left gasping and reeling. He made a noise that sounded like half a plea and half a sob.

“Too much?” Brian demanded.

Dan, incapable of speech, shook his head _no._

“You’re still enjoying yourself?”

“Yes sir,” Dan managed, because somehow he _was_ , as fucked up as that sounded. His throat was full of saliva and he swallowed it.

Brian smiled at that. “Good. Let’s try it again.”

It was a little less shocking the second time. Brian pushed in and held himself there, almost all the way inside Dan’s throat, murmuring praise as Dan took it without struggling. Dan made a thick noise and his eyes teared up, but it still didn’t hurt. He could do this, he could. He felt absurdly proud of himself.

 _I’m a good boy,_ he found himself thinking with a rush of happiness, and fuck if that wasn’t all kinds of fucked up.

“That’s good,” Brian murmured, “nice and easy, keep your throat relaxed. Fuck, you were made for this, weren’t you?”

And with that, he started thrusting deeply, fucking Dan’s mouth for real. Dan gagged and his hands clenched into fists. He could feel his own cock leaking so much that it was starting to drip down his shaft. But Brian had said to keep his hands at his sides and that’s what Dan had to do.

Dan’s world narrowed down to nothing but the smooth glide between his lips, Brian’s cock hot and heavy in his mouth, the taste of salt and sweat and sex. Even his own desperate need was secondary, his throbbing cock untouched as Dan focused on this - on being a good boy, Brian’s good boy. He was barely aware of making noise, thick choked moans and wet guttural sounds. All he knew was that he was being good.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dan,” he heard, and then he was being yanked back by his hair. 

Dan gasped for breath as he came back to earth, blinking away the wetness from his eyes. A thick string of drool still connected his lower lip to Brian’s cock. More saliva was flowing down the corners of Dan’s mouth and down his chin. Dan hadn’t realized what a mess he’d been making. 

A flush crept over his face as he imagined how debauched he must look, on his knees with his lips swollen and his face covered in drool, still aroused and waiting for more.

Brian picked up one of Dan’s shirts from his hamper and used it to wipe Dan’s mouth. His touch was rough but his voice was gentle when he said, “What’s your colour?”

“Green,” Dan said, hoarse but clear.

“Good. Thank you.” Brian offered a hand. Dan took it and let Brian pull him to his feet. 

“You didn’t come,” Dan said, dazedly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips felt numb. “Was I…was it not good enough, or…”

“Oh, Danny. You underestimate yourself. You were a _very_ good boy. I’m very impressed with you.” Brian smoothed Dan’s wild hair. “But as much as I love that mouth of yours, there’s something else I want from you.”

“Oh,” Dan said, perking up at the praise, and then the last part of Brian’s comment hit him. “Holy shit, Brian.” His knees wobbled, and Brian gently pushed him back until he felt his legs hit the bed. 

“Sit,” Brian said, and he did. And then Brian’s hand was finally, _finally_ on Dan’s cock, his touch teasing and light but _there_ , the friction so good it was nearly painful. Dan closed his eyes and sighed in relief, but Brian didn’t keep it up for long. He rubbed his thumb over Dan’s slit and laughed when Dan’s whole body jerked, and then his hand was gone.

“Brian?” Dan said pleadingly. He opened his eyes to see Brian pulling his shirt over his head. _Oh._

“Yes, Dan?” Brian answered pleasantly as he dropped his jeans to the floor.

“Can I, um, touch myself while you get undressed?”

“No,” Brian said, still pleasant. “You can sit still and be quiet until I want you to speak.”

Dan swallowed. His throat hurt a little, like he’d been shouting onstage for too long. “Okay.”

Brian took the time to neatly fold everything, placing his clothes on Dan’s dresser in perfect piles. Dan watched impatiently, feeling kind of like he was going to die if he didn’t come soon. Once naked, Brian turned to him with a little smile and Dan perked up eagerly.

He thought Brian was going to join him on the bed, but instead he went to the closet and pulled out the old gym bag Dan had seen him bring over a few nights before. 

“What are you doing?” Dan couldn’t help but ask, bursting with curiosity. “What is that?”

Brian didn’t answer. He looked at Dan and said, “While I am fairly sure I know the answer to this as we already played around with the idea, I would like to ask anyway. How do you feel about having your wrists bound together while I fuck you?”

“I - ” Dan blinked. “Um. I think I feel pretty good about it?”

“Have you ever experimented with bondage before?”

“Um. I mean, I was handcuffed to the bed once.”

“Handcuffed?”

“Yeah, with like, fuzzy soft cuffs…you know the kind.”

“Fuzzy soft cuffs,” Brian repeated, with a smirk. “And what happened as you were so cruelly restrained?”

“My girlfriend blew me.”

“Fascinating. Did you like it?”

“I guess. I was afraid to pull at them, because they felt kind of flimsy, and she had bought them, so…”

“You wanted to struggle.”

Dan bit his lip. “Um.”

“Didn’t you?” Brian pressed.

Why was this making him feel so flustered? He’d admitted more embarrassing things. “Yes,” Dan said like it was no big deal, and he was pretty sure he didn’t blush when he said it.

“Good. Now, do you trust me?”

“Brian, I just let you fuck my _face_ , what do you think?”

Brian didn’t even hesitate. “I think you should keep your attitude in check and answer my question before I decide to experiment with another fun toy.”

“Like what?”

Brian raised his eyebrows. “Something that will make your last spanking feel like getting tickled.”

“Oh.” Dan decided not to pursue that, at least not right now. “Um, then yes, I trust you.”

“Good. Sit down on the bed.”

Dan obeyed, watching Brian eagerly as he knelt and opened the bag. From this angle, Dan couldn’t see inside. That was okay. Brian was nice to look at, too, with his thick arms and farmer’s tan, the artless curve of his spine contrasting with his soft belly, the scar on his shoulder and the faint tan line where his pale back met the pure white of his ass. 

Brian turned and caught him looking. He smiled, and Dan knew it was genuine, a little break in the scene. Dan smiled back before looking at what Brian was holding. It was a piece of plain black fabric. Dan puzzled over it for a second before it clicked.

“Still good?” Brian asked.

Dan nodded, maybe a little impatiently, because of course he was. A blindfold was no big deal. This was his house and his room, not some strange place where he needed his vision. He didn’t even have his contacts in, so who cared? If anything, it was kind of vanilla compared to what they’d done already.

He was far more interested in the bag on the floor. Brian had left it open. Something like shiny leather - neoprene? - caught the light from the hallway outside and glimmered like something alive. Dan’s heart thumped at the gleam of silver. Chains, heavy and _real_ , none of the stupid cheap crap. There was something else silver too, buried beneath the chains but -

The cloth was cool on his skin, a silky material that was thick enough to be completely opaque even when stretched, but wasn’t heavy on his face. Dan dipped his head forward to let Brian tie it behind his head, taking great care not to get any of Dan’s hair caught in the knot.

“That’s good,” Brian said. “Oh, this looks very good. Now put your arms behind your back.”

Dan did, and held his breath as Brian fastened cuffs to his wrists. The inside was lined with something soft, not fur, but comfortable enough not to dig into his skin. When they were linked together Brian left some give between them, just enough that it didn’t really feel uncomfortable or even unnatural for Dan to hold his arms like this. 

“How does that feel?”

“Um.” Dan pulled at the restraints, testing, and his breath quickened when he realized just how real this was. The cuffs were like fucking iron manacles. He could pull all he wanted, struggle as much as he liked. And he couldn’t reach up to pull the blindfold off. 

Dan hadn’t realized until now that being blind and not being able to do anything about it was quite a bit more terrifying than just keeping his eyes closed.

His whimper was loud in the quiet room.

“Colour,” Brian murmured right away, running his hands down Dan’s taut arms.

His touch was electric. Dan felt his skin prickling, the hairs standing on end. “Green. And, um, they feel pretty good.”

“Thank you.” Brian touched Dan’s chest, tracing light fingers over his bony ribcage and down his flat stomach. He could do anything, literally anything, and Dan would be helpless to stop him. Of course he knew that nothing would ever happen that he didn’t want to happen - but when he let himself focus on nothing but the sensation of helplessness, he could let himself forget, for a little while. Dan kind of liked letting a little bit of real fear roll through him. 

“You look so good like this, Danny. So pretty when you’re helpless.”

The bed dipped behind him. Dan yelped as he tilted backward, unable to use his hands to brace himself. But Brian laughed and caught him easily.

“I’ve got you,” he said, squeezing Dan’s shoulders. 

Dan found himself being pulled further onto the bed. It was hard to get a sense of where he was, but he thought Brian was somewhere in the middle of the mattress, leaning up against the headboard. Brian was stronger than he looked, and he was easily able to haul Dan around without much effort. He manhandled Dan onto his side, then onto his stomach, and then Dan found himself being pushed over Brian’s thighs and across his lap like he was going to get another spanking. 

“Brian?” Dan squirmed, pulling uselessly against the cuffs as his heart started to beat more quickly. Brian was right, he was so goddamn helpless like this, fuck. His feet were dangling off the edge of the bed and he couldn’t use his knees to pull himself up with the way he was draped over Brian’s lap.

Brian laughed and ran a hand over Dan’s ass. “Where are you trying to go? The real fun’s only just starting.”

“But I’ve been good,” Dan pleaded. “I…I’m a good boy, please…”

“Did you think I was going to spank you?” Brian laughed again, half tender, half mocking. “I don’t think you’ve done anything to deserve that. Not yet.” He gave Dan’s ass a squeeze. “I just wanted to play with this for a little while.”

“Oh,” Dan breathed. “Oh, okay, yeah.” 

“You like the sound of that?”

“Yes sir.” 

“You’re still a little red from earlier.” For the first time, Dan thought Brian sounded breathless. “I can see my handprints on you.”

“I can still feel them.”

“Good.” Brian squeezed him again, hard enough to hurt a little. “Good.”

Dan arched in his lap as Brian’s hand reached between his thighs to grab his cock. “F-fuck,” he stuttered, pushing his face into the mattress. He was so hard that Brian’s touch was almost painful. His hips twisted and he groaned.

“What’s the matter, Danny?” Brian’s fingertips skated around the underside of the head. “Does this need some attention too?”

“Oh fuck, _please._ ”

“That’s too bad.” Brian took his hand away and Dan choked on a whimper. “You’ll have to wait until I’m done with your ass.”

“Brian,” Dan whined, trying to roll to the side. “But I’m being good.”

“You are,” Brian allowed. “That’s why I’m going easy on you.”

 _This is easy?_ Dan thought, mildly incredulous. _If this is easy, then what is -_

“Aaah!” A single slick finger pushed into his hole. Dan jerked forward. “Brian!”

Brian only chuckled. “What?”

Dan tried to say something like _Warn me next time, jesus_ but all that came out was a long musical moan. Dan could feel Brian’s calluses and the ridges of his knuckle, as the finger slid deep into his passage. 

“Oh, I knew you’d like it.” Brian laughed. “Look at you. You get your ass fucked once and now you just want something in there all the time, hm?”

Dan shook his head and gasped as another shock of pleasure surged through him. 

“What do you mean, no? Are you embarrassed that you like this so much?”

Dan answered him with another moan, and Brian chuckled.

Just a finger, and Dan was falling apart already. Dan had kind of thought that once he’d gotten fucked, anything smaller than a cock would be easy. And it was, kind of, in the way Brian just slid it in to his second knuckle, but it also felt like a lot. Maybe it was the blindfold, or maybe Dan was just keyed up and tense. Either way, Dan was going to explode. 

Brian pumped the finger in and out lazily as Dan wriggled in his lap. His other hand roamed over Dan’s back. “Fuck, Danny, I can feel that.”

“What?” Dan asked weakly.

“You squeezing around my finger. Like you’re trying to pull me in.” Brian picked up the pace. “Are you trying to tell me something? Is my finger not enough for your needy ass?”

“I…I don’t…” It was too much and not enough at the same time. “I want…more. I want _you._ ”

“Of course you do, you little slut.” Brian curled his finger and stroked it across Dan’s prostate. Dan keened, his feet kicking uselessly against the bed. “But I’m not done playing.”

He withdrew the finger. Dan braced himself for him to go back in with two, but instead something blunt and rounded pressed against Dan’s mouth. Something foreign. Dan jerked away from it automatically and turned his head to the side.

“Open,” Brian commanded.

“What is it?”

“It’s a surprise,” Brian deadpanned, and this time when he touched it to Dan’s mouth it was obvious what it was. “Open.”

Dan frowned a little bit, but he did as Brian said, and Brian pushed the dildo between his lips. It wasn’t as big as Brian’s cock but it was more rigid, and cool against his tongue, intrusive and foreign. Brian slid it further in, and Dan felt the curve of it, the veiny texture against his tongue.

“Suck on it.” 

It took a second for Dan to obey that obscene command. When he did, he felt a flush of shame as his body responded eagerly. He wondered what he looked like, bound and blindfolded, sucking desperately on a fake cock because Brian told him to. 

“What do you think?” Brian asked, sliding it in and out of Dan’s mouth. He sounded amused. “I bought this just for you.”

Dan didn’t know what he was expected to say, or try to say. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was letting Brian do this him - that Dan fucking liked it, no matter how weird or degrading this was. He stayed silent and wriggled in Brian’s grip, trying to find something to rut against. 

Brian’s hand gripped one of Dan’s thighs, holding him in place. “Maybe you don’t like it in your mouth. Maybe we should put it somewhere else, hmm?” The hand slid between his legs and cupped his balls. “What do you think about that?”

Dan gasped at the bolt of arousal that shot through him. Brian’s touch was driving him fucking _insane_ , horribly intimate and threatening in one. Dan could feel his cock dripping onto the sheets below. When Brian pulled the toy from his mouth, Dan gasped for breath. His head spun.

“Brian,” he said thickly, “please…”

“Please what? Put it back in your mouth?” And Brian did, dipping it easily into Dan’s protesting mouth and back out with an obscene wet slurp. 

“No,” Dan managed, turning his face to the side. “No.”

“No? But you asked so nicely.”

“I…I want…”

Brian took pity on him. He laid his hand on Dan’s ass again, spreading him open to the cool air.

“Is this where you want it?” Brian touched Dan’s asshole with the pad of his thumb. “You want it in here instead?”

It took every ounce of strength for Dan to answer. “Yes,” he moaned.

“Good boy.” 

Dan heard Brian moving around, felt his lap shift, then the sound of a bottle opening. The slick head of the toy touched his hole, bigger than a finger, more foreign than Brian’s tongue or cock. It was still cool against his hot skin. Dan held his breath and tried to stay still. Something was swelling up inside him, a wave of want, different from the pulsing in his cock. It was a weird itch in his brain, the sense of being empty, somehow. The urge to be filled, and _fucked._

“Relax.” Brian nudged the toy forward and Dan’s mouth opened in a silent cry when the tip slipped inside, stretching him open. Brian pushed it deeper, keeping its motion steady. “There we go. Look how easily you’re taking it, too. Your greedy little ass is just so desperate for cock, isn’t it?”

“God,” was all Dan could say, his eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold. He didn’t even notice that he was struggling against the cuffs again until Brian tightened his grip and laughed.

“You’re not going anywhere, Danny. I’ve got you right where I want you, and I’m having a _very_ good time.”

The toy slid in and out of him as easily as it had slid in and out of his mouth. It was so different than Brian’s cock, the glide of it almost maddeningly smooth. A noise bubbled out of his mouth every time he felt the base of it against his ass. It was so much - it wasn’t enough - it wasn’t nearly enough - Dan felt like he could come with a single stroke, if his hands were free.

“Brian, I can’t.” Dan writhed helplessly in Brian’s lap. “Please, please let me come, Brian, I can’t take this.”

“You can and you will.” Brian fucked him with it harder, chuckling when Dan’s back arched and his toes curled. “You’re my little plaything tonight, just like you wanted.” 

The dildo slid in to the hilt. Brian wiggled the base of it, and holy _shit_. Dan cried out again, more loudly. “Brian, fuck!”

“Watch that mouth before I wash it out for you.”

Dan almost laughed at how ridiculous that was, but he knew better than to test if Brian was actually serious. “I’m sorry,” he wheedled instead. 

“Good. Now let’s see how you like this.”

 _Like what?_ Dan started to say, and then Brian did _something_ , and his ability to think rationally vanished. The toy started to fucking vibrate inside of him. Dan’s body thrashed in Brian’s lap and he uttered a short, hoarse scream. 

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Brian thrust the toy in and out and Dan’s eyes rolled back in his head. Being blindfolded just cranked the sensation up times ten and it was good, so good, _too_ good. Dan sobbed and thrashed harder, rocking from side to side, trying to get more or trying to move away from the intensity, fuck, he didn’t even know. Brian murmured something soothing, and then he changed the angle, tilting the curved head and pressing it against Dan’s prostate.

It was like an explosion had gone off in him. Dan tried to scream again and nothing came out. Brian held the toy still, keeping it in place and Dan was helpless to stop it. He had never felt anything like this before, the sensation as bright and intense as an orgasm, but it wasn’t stopping. Just when Dan thought he couldn’t take it anymore, that he was going to come apart at the seams, Brian eased back and turned off the vibration.

“Brian,” Dan whimpered. “ _Brian._ ”

“Yes?”

“I…” Dan swallowed. “Do that again?”

“Next time.” Brian smoothed a hand over Dan’s thighs. “Tomorrow, if you’re good.”

Dan nodded blindly. “I’ll be good. I’ll be good, I swear.”

“You like your new toy that much, do you?”

“Yes!” Dan practically shouted.

“Are you going to use it when I can’t be with you? Fuck yourself every time you jerk off, thinking about me?”

Dan almost sobbed at the idea. God, he could, couldn’t he? He could do this whenever he wanted. “Yes, fuck. I mean - I mean yes sir.”

Brian laughed. “Do you like it better than my cock?”

Thinking about Brian’s cock made him dizzy with need. “God, no.” 

“Do you want me to keep fucking you with this, or would you prefer me instead?”

“You,” Dan blurted immediately. “Please, you. Please fuck me, Brian, please.”

Carefully, Brian withdrew the fake cock. Dan groaned when it left him, his ass clenching at nothing. Brian pushed him off his lap and he just went, boneless, like a rag doll. The bed tilted as Brian rolled off of it entirely. Just as Dan was trying to figure out where he was going, Brian grabbed his ankles and _pulled._

“What the - ” Brian was strong and Dan was light, and he cried out as he easily slid down the mattress. His legs kicked out and his toes touched the ground.

“Get that ass up.” Brian pulled him by the hips until Dan got his feet under him. Brian was holding him by the arm and he couldn’t lift his upper body off the bed, but he straightened his legs, practically presenting himself to Brian. His face burned.

“That’s nice,” Brian murmured. “That’s real nice. I’ve always wanted to fuck you from behind.”

Dan couldn’t answer, but Brian didn’t seem to expect it. Brian patted him on the hip before opening the drawer underneath his nightstand where he kept his condoms. Dan hadn’t really thought about this since the doctor’s office, where he’d gone just in case, but he said, with certainty, “You - you don’t have to.”

“I don’t have to, or you don’t want me to?”

“I…” Dan made himself think this time. “I don’t want you to. Is that okay?”

“I can work with it.” Dan could hear Brian’s smile. Then he heard the squelch of lube and the way Brian’s breathing changed, and he knew what was happening. Dan held his breath as Brian circled around behind him.

Instead of just going in, Brian touched the cuffs around Dan’s wrists and gently rubbed his forearms. “Does anything hurt? Is anything numb?”

“No.”

“What colour?”

“Totally green.”

Brian lined himself up to Dan’s slick hole and pressed inside, just like that.

Dan’s toes curled against the floor and he moaned as Brian’s cock filled him inch by inch. He hadn’t realized how different it would feel without the condom. Brian’s cock was so much hotter, so much more textured, so much more intense. Dan could feel the raised veins inside him, like he could against his tongue when he sucked it. The added stimulation and closeness of it made it so good that Dan could hardly breathe. 

Brian kept going until his balls were pressed against Dan’s ass, and there he paused, letting Dan get used to being full. Dan moaned again It wasn’t as intense as the vibrating dildo, but _this_ , fuck, this felt incredible. It felt _right_. Like Brian’s cock was meant to be in him. 

Dan squeezed around Brian’s cock, increasing the sense of fullness and making Brian groan.

“Are you going to keep doing that as I fuck you?”

“If…if you want me to, sir.”

“This might not last very long if you do. Fuck, Danny, you feel so fucking good. And if you could just see yourself right now - all tied up and stuffed full - ”

Dan was glad to know that Brian wasn’t as unaffected as he’d been pretending to be. He shifted his hips, wiggling back on Brian’s cock and squeezing around it again. That got him a sharp moan, so Dan rocked forward on his toes and back, fucking himself on Brian’s cock.

“Yeah?” Brian breathed. “That bad, huh?”

“Fuck me,” Dan begged, and he really was just fucking gone now. He didn’t care about the game or being good or whatever the fuck else. He just wanted one thing “God, just fuck me, please, I’ll do anything.”

One of Brian’s hands clutched his hip and the other clutched his forearm where it was stretched behind his back. “Okay,” Brian said hoarsely, and good, he was fucking broken too. “Okay, yeah, I’ll give it to you.”

Dan pressed his face into the duvet with a loud wail as Brian started to fuck into him hard enough to rock the bed. Everything else faded into white noise. Dan couldn’t think, couldn’t move, couldn’t see, could only _feel_ , and what he felt were rolling waves that crashed through him and took his breath away with every thrust. He thought he was making noise, although he couldn’t be sure. Maybe he was sobbing, or screaming, or calling Brian’s name. Dan didn’t know and Dan didn’t care because Brian was gliding up against his prostate and the wave was building, building, peaking, _cresting_ , and Dan’s thigh muscles were on fire and his arms were numb and he sobbed when he came, a torrent of come painting the sheets below. 

Dan’s knees folded. Brian grabbed him by the hips and held him up, and somehow he boosted Dan up high enough for him to crawl forward onto the bed, on his stomach. Brian didn’t even stop fucking him. He followed him down, hips pressed to Dan’s ass, and kept going, lying on Dan’s back with his face in Dan’s hair and Dan’s bound hands digging into his soft belly. 

Brian was panting, fucking Dan in short desperate strokes. Dan turned his face to the side and said “Brian”, just a little plea, and that seemed to do it. Brian stilled, thrust to the hilt, and Dan’s eyes went wide as he felt Brian’s come spurt inside him for the first time. 

“Dan,” Brian groaned when he was done, and Dan whimpered as he felt Brian’s cock slowly withdraw. A rush of warm liquid followed it and he heard Brian say, almost to himself, “Jesus, that’s fucking hot.”

Dan closed his eyes and said, voice wobbly, “I think I’d like to be untied now please.”

“Hold on, Danny, I’ve got you.” 

Suddenly Dan’s arms were able to move again and his wrists felt so cool and light without the cuffs around them. He grimaced at the stiffness, but Brian massaged his forearms and said sweet things that made him smile. Dan almost forgot about the blindfold until he felt Brian’s hands near the back of his head, undoing the knot. 

When it came off Dan almost felt like waking up from a dream.

He rolled over and blinked up at Brian. “Hi.”

Brian laughed. “Hi yourself. How are you doing?”

Dan grinned lazily and gave a thumbs up.

Brian laughed again and settled beside him. For a while they both just laid there and caught their breath in comfortable silence. As soon as Dan felt halfway human again, he laughed. He looked at Brian and tilted his head, and Brian leaned in and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. 

When they broke apart Dan said, “You’re crazy, Brian.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah. I think I like it.”

“I know you like it,” Brian countered. “You came like a geyser. You tightened up so much around me that I couldn’t move.”

Dan could handle Brian’s filthy mouth in bed, but it still gave him butterflies when Brian said the same obscene things as part of his pillow talk. Feeling giddy, he curled up in Brian’s arms. “So what else is in that bag?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Bri, come on, dude. I saw stuff.”

“Oh yeah? What did you see?”

“Lots of stuff.”

“Liar.”

“Am not. I saw chains or something.”

“Chains?”

“Something metal.”

Brian chewed on that for a while. Then his face cleared and he chuckled darkly. “Oh,” he said. “That.”

Dan waited for him to elaborate, and when he didn’t he squirmed. “What do you mean!”

“You’ll find out. Where is your phone? I always forget that you don’t have a real clock in here.”

“My phone is a real clock.” Dan frowned and searched his brain. When was the last time he’d used his phone anyway? After the office, after he’d finished talking to - 

“Oh shit, Spanish.” Dan sat bolt upright.

“I’m not sure I like you yelling his name in bed.”

“We’re not in bed! We’re in _a_ bed, but not in bed.”

“Semantics.” Brian rested his head on his hands. “What about Spanish? You have to text him again?”

“He was just about to book our tickets when you _confiscated my phone._ ” Dan made a face at him. “I told him I’d call him right away and then I just fucked off for like seven hours.”

“I gave it back. You’ve had it for several hours.”

“Yeah,” Dan huffed, “but someone was distracting me.” He fumbled out his phone and started to send an apologetic reply.

Brian watched him and yawned. “I hope I didn’t disrupt your plans.”

“It’s cool. He says there are still seats left.” Dan paused. “Brian, what are you doing in exactly eight days?”

“Packing, most likely. Why?”

“Would you come with us? If Rachel is okay with it?”

Brian raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

“Why not? You like Tool. You like Spanish. Spanish likes you. And I like you too.”

“I’d hope so.” Brian’s tone was dry, typical Brian, but Dan knew excitement when he saw it in Brian’s huge blue eyes. “We’re about to spend a month living together.”

“So?” Dan squeezed Brian’s hand.

Brian shrugged. “Maybe you’ll get bored of me.”

“You’ve been hanging around me for a decade and I haven’t gotten sick of you yet,” Dan joked, but then he caught the look on Brian’s face. “Brian,” he said, more softly. “I’ll never get bored of you. I love you.”

Brian’s real smile softened his entire face. “I love you too, Danny.”


End file.
